The Wedding
by JessCM09
Summary: One week until the big day and Emily, JJ and Alex are ecstatic. With all the planning done and everyone ready to make their family official all the ladies can do is hope they don't get called away to work before they say 'I do'.
1. Chapter 1

**AND I'M BACK!**

 **This chapter is kind of on the short side, but I really wanted to set the rest of the story up. I'm excited to be writing a happier story, but knowing me I won't really be able to resist just a little drama!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading these! You guys are amazing!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 1**

Emily was awoken from a peaceful sleep by the feeling of feather-light kisses all over her face. Starting on her forehead, the brunette could feel hair falling around her face as another kiss was placed first on one cheek, then the other, followed by a single kiss placed on the tip of her nose, which caused her to smile.

"Mmm sleeping," Emily groaned, hearing JJ chuckle, refusing to open her eyes as the blonde moved her lips over her neck. "Jen…what are you doing?" She asked, finally squinting open her eyes as JJ's kisses continued southward.

"Well I thought that much was obvious," JJ grinned mischievously, Emily opening her mouth to argue, only to find herself speechless as the blonde quickly pulled down her shorts and underwear before she began placing kisses on her most sensitive area.

Her groan of protest, turning to a moan of pleasure, Emily threaded her fingers through blonde hair, her hips bucking up off the bed as she attempted to seek more pressure. Practically withering underneath her fiancé, it wasn't long before the brunette felt her pleasure release, groaning an "oh God," before JJ's lips met hers, the pair immediately deepening the kiss.

"Mmm well good morning," Emily laughed when JJ finally pulled away, leaning up on her elbows so she could see her properly.

"We're getting married in a week," JJ smiled, giving Emily another kiss before rolling off the brunette so she could lie next to her. "Just one more week and I will officially be your wife."

"I can't wait," Emily replied, unable to hold back a smile as she placed a hand behind the blonde's head and pulled her in for another kiss.

Gripping at Emily's shirt, JJ was just about to pull the frustrating barrier off the brunette when the sound of crying over the baby monitor interrupted. "Ugghh," JJ groaned, pulling away before flopping back on her pillow, letting out of puff of frustration.

"Sorry baby, sounds like someone's hungry," Emily said, kissing JJ's forehead before pulling her underwear and shorts back on. "I'll get him."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," JJ replied, knowing she would probably need a quick cold shower to ease the throbbing between her legs. "Tell Henry he owes me a Saturday morning," she added, hearing Emily's laughter out in the hall, as she remained in her bed for a moment longer, not quite ready to move. "Just one more week."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex squinted her eyes open that morning to immediately close them again, the sun far too bright for the sleepy brunette. Wanting to get away from the light, Alex attempted to roll over, finding herself unable to do so as an arm draped over her waist held her down. Smiling, Alex once again opened her eyes, relaxing in her girlfriend's embrace as she began to run a finger up and the arm wrapped around her.

Though she and Spencer were no longer allowed to share a room when the taller brunette spent the night at her house, Emily and JJ were usually willing to make an exception whenever Olivia and Zoey were also present. And since it was the last Friday night before school started, Alex and her friends had gathered at her house the previous night; eating copious amounts of junk food, watching movies and gossiping late into the night before finally falling asleep mid-conversation.

Lifting her head as much as she could without moving Spencer's arm, Alex checked to see that both Olivia and Zoey were still fast asleep, sharing a mattress on the floor. Carefully lifting Spencer's arm, Alex shifted herself so she was now facing her girlfriend, holding back a giggle as the other brunette's face began to scrunch up, still half asleep as she attempted to take Alex back into her arms.

Smiling, Alex leant forward, placing a soft kiss against Spencer's lips and then pulling back, watching as brown eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," Alex whispered, not wanting to wake the other two girls.

"Morning," Spencer replied, a sleepy smile on her face as she leant closer, silently requesting another kiss. "I could get used to waking up like this," she said when they eventually pulled apart, a grin on her face.

"Well I wouldn't get too used to it," Alex laughed quietly. "I'm still surprised my Mom didn't insist on you and one of the other girls sleeping down the hall. She probably snuck in her during the night to make sure we were still just sleeping."

"True," Spencer smiled. "Guess we better enjoy it while we can then," she added, pulling Alex as close as she could before burying her face in her neck. "I can't believe we have to go back to school on Monday. I wish we had longer. I just want to spend a few more weeks just being with you before we have to bring school back into the mix. I feel like we barely got a summer together."

"Well that's because someone spent most of her time volunteering every place she possibly could," Alex teased, earning herself a firm poke in the ribs. "I'm with you though. I'm really not ready to go back, although I am ready for next weekend. I can't wait for the wedding. And I can't wait to have the prettiest date there."

"Well I'm pretty sure your Moms are going to have the prettiest dates there, and I will have the second prettiest," Spencer replied. "But you may have the third…although it is hard to compete with whoever has Morgan as a date; that man is beautiful."

"You are such a dork," Alex laughed, doing her best to keep quiet since she was unable to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah…but you love me," Spencer grinned.

"Yes…I do," Alex replied, reaching out and running her fingers through Spencer's long hair, falling suddenly serious as she continued playing with the lock of hair. "Have you thought about it a lot? School I mean," she asked, looking up to find a confused look on her girlfriend's face.

"What do you mean? What about school?"

"I mean what are we going to do at school?" Alex said, voicing a worry that she had been thinking about for quite some time. "I mean we're not really keeping our relationship a secret from anyone anymore, but I just…I wasn't sure if…or…well I didn't know if you wanted people at school to know or not."

"Why would I care if people at school know we're dating?" Spencer asked. "I don't care what any of them think Lex. You make me happy. We're happy," she shrugged. "That's all that matters. Do you not want to tell people?"

"What? No that's not it," Alex shook her head. "I don't care what people think either. I'd actually rather they know to be honest," she said. "I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page."

"Well it seems like we are," Spencer smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The sound of laughter as four sets of feet scrambled down the stairs put a smile on Emily's face as she added another pancake to the stack she already had made.

"Morning Mom," Alex called as she made her way into the kitchen, her friends following close behind. "Smells good in here," she said as she came over to give Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Should be ready in a couple minutes," she replied as she received a kiss on the cheek from each of the teenagers. "Why don't you grab some juice and plates and head to the table," she suggested. "And get Mum. She's down the hall with Henry."

Nodding Spencer went to grab plates and glasses with Olivia while Alex handed cartons of juice to Zoey to bring into the dining room before heading down the hall in search of JJ.

"Mum, breakfast is ready," Alex called as she poked her head into the game room, finding JJ sitting with Henry lying on her lap; the blonde making silly faces for the smiling boy.

"Morning honey," JJ greeted with a smile. "Say Good Morning to your sister, Henry. Say morning Alex," she said in her baby voice, tickling Henry's stomach.

"Good morning little guy," Alex grinned, bending over and kissing Henry's forehead before giving JJ a kiss as well. "Now are you ready for some pancakes? Because if we don't get down there soon Olivia will probably eat them all."

"Well then we better get moving," JJ laughed, handing Henry to Alex before wrapping her arm around the teen's shoulder, the pair making their way towards the dining room where Emily and the girls were already digging into the stack of pancakes. "Hey Olivia, hands off my pancakes girly," the blonde teased as she sat down, the younger blonde, freezing with her fork over the pancakes, lifting the plate and handing it to JJ instead.

Placing Henry in his swing and giving it a light push, Alex made her way over to the table, taking a seat next to Spencer who had already placed two pancakes on a plate for her. "Thanks," Alex smiled as Spencer handed her the syrup before turning her attention to her mothers. "So one more week," she said with a big grin. "I'm so excited."

"So are we," Emily replied, placing her hand over JJ's. "I can't believe it's only a week away though. Feels like I just proposed."

"Well you kind of did," Alex laughed. "I mean look at how old Henry is. That's how long it has been," she said gesturing towards the baby who had already fallen asleep.

"Well what can I say we didn't exactly want to wait," Emily shrugged.

"Are you guys nervous at all?" Zoey asked curiously.

"I'm definitely more excited than nervous," JJ replied, turning her hand over in order to give Emily's hand a squeeze. "But there are some butterflies, which I'm assuming will only get worse as the week goes on. It's a good nervous though."

"I agree," Emily nodded. "It's probably the best anxiety I've ever felt," she laughed.

"Do you guys still have a lot to do?" Spencer then asked.

"Only small things," JJ replied. "But my Mom and Sara are coming up early to help out. They'll actually be here tomorrow, so between having them and Penelope around we'll be all set."

"You know I'd be perfectly fine missing school to help with the wedding," Alex quickly suggested. "I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't," Emily rolled her eyes. "But like I told you last week, you're not missing the first week of school," she said. "You can help out after school as much as you want though."

"Ugh you guys are so lame," Alex replied, slumping in her chair. "When will Uncle Adam and Grandpa be here with Lily?"

"Thursday night," JJ replied. "They didn't want Lily missing too much school."

"See we're not the only lame ones," Emily said, sticking her tongue out childishly as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Alex shook her head.

"So what's going to happen if you guys get a case anyways?" Olivia asked, interrupting before Alex could say anything else. "I mean you guys wouldn't be able to just leave would you?"

"No of course not," Emily replied. "And I mean even if the two of us could leave, we don't want to get married without the rest of the team there."

"So what will you do?" Spencer asked.

"Let Penelope take care of it," JJ joked, knowing the technical analyst would probably have a fit if they caught a case before the wedding. "No but really there isn't much we can do. If we get called we go."

"That's partially why we kept the guest list so small," Emily added. "Less people to inform if we do have to cancel," she said. "We would really just have to cancel the caterers too since we're not using a real venue or anything."

"Oh I can't wait to see the house," Olivia exclaimed. "Alex said it's gorgeous. Oh I really hope you don't get a case."

"You and me both kid," Emily agreed with a laugh. "But if it happens we'll deal with it and we'll still get married…soon!"

"Very soon," JJ added, bringing Emily's hand up to her mouth to place a kiss on the back. "Because I don't even know if I can wait a week."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY this has taken so long! I am struggling so much with finding time to write! I promise I'm going to do my best to do better but I really do work a lot! So please be patient! You guys rock!**

 **Enjoy -J**

 **Chapter 2**

When the doorbell rang Sunday afternoon JJ was thankful that she had just put Henry down for a nap; her excitement getting the best of her as she jumped from her place on the couch and practically ran to the front door, throwing it open to reveal her mother and sister-in-law on the other side.

"Mom, Sara," JJ greeted with a big smile, instantly throwing her arms around her mother's neck. "I'm so excited you guys are here," she said once she released the older blonde in order to give Sara a hug. "I've missed you. How was your drive up?"

"Much easier than it is when Lily and your brother are with us," Sara replied as JJ led them inside. "Not having to listen to those two whine about how much longer until we get here makes time go much faster."

"She's right," Sandy agreed, allowing JJ to take her bag from her. "It was nice to enjoy some adult conversation," she laughed. "Now where are my grandkids?"

"Henry just went down for a nap so you're going to have to wait to attack him with your kisses," JJ replied. "Alex is out back with Emily in the pool. They told me to come get them when you guys got here."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see them," Sandy said, making her way past her daughter and towards the back door leading out to the yard.

"Well I see where I rank now," JJ laughed as she looped her arm through Sara's. "She misses my kids way more than she misses me."

"Now you know how Adam and I feel," Sara replied, the pair following behind Sandy who walked outside and immediately called out for Alex.

"Grandma!" Alex called back, pulling herself out of the pool and grabbing a towel so she could greet JJ's mother, forgetting she was still soaking wet as she wrapped the older blonde in a hug. "Oh shoot, sorry, I got you all wet," she said as she pulled away.

"Oh nonsense," Sandy brushed her off with a wave of her hand. "I don't mind one bit," she said as she placed multiple kisses on the teen's face.

"Now I know where Mum gets that from," Alex laughed as JJ and Sara finally made their way over and Emily pulled herself from the pool. "Hi Aunt Sara," the teen smiled. "I'll give you a hug when I'm not so wet. I missed you guys though."

"We missed you too," Sara smiled. "And Lily misses you like crazy. She can't wait to get here. I pretty much had to pry her off my leg this morning so I could leave. She kept crying that she wanted to come see Alex."

"Nice to hear she misses her Aunt JJ," JJ rolled her eyes. "I remember when I used to be her favourite."

"Aw don't worry, she misses you too," Sara grinned, throwing her arm around JJ's shoulders. "Just maybe not quite as much as Alex," she laughed. "Hi Emily."

"Hi Sara," Emily smiled as she squeezed water out of her hair, before moving to give her future mother-in-law on the cheek. "Hi Sandy. It's good to see you two. How was the drive up?"

"It was fine dear," Sandy replied. "We left nice and early so we barely hit any traffic. And how are you girls doing? You ready for the big day?"

"Just about," Emily nodded, smiling as JJ came over and placed a kiss under her chin. "We just need to do the decorations and basically wait for deliveries and pick up our dresses."

"Plus a million other tiny details that Emily continues to forget about," JJ added with a laugh.

"Well you two don't worry about all that, because Sara and I are going to take care of everything we can," Sandy said, Sara nodding her agreement. "We are here to help with whatever you need."

"Thank you Sandy," Emily smiled. "We really appreciate you two coming up early to help."

"It's our pleasure," Sara replied. "And besides I definitely owe JJ considering how much of a help she was when Adam and I got married. She practically planned the whole thing."

"Yes well you kind of needed the help considering you only had like a month to plan," JJ said, laughing at the memory.

"A month!" Alex exclaimed, looking at Sara with wide eyes. "Why did you only have a month?"

"Well about four months after Adam proposed I found out I was pregnant," Sara replied. "So originally we decided that we were going to wait until after we had the baby to have the wedding, so we didn't have to plan for the baby and the wedding at the same time," she explained. "And then in my like 6th month of pregnancy I suddenly panicked. Decided I just had to be married before I had the baby. I was such a mess. Sandy and JJ completely saved the day though. It ended up being a really great day, even though I was a whale."

"Don't be ridiculous you were gorgeous," JJ was quick to assure her. "And everything turned out perfect. I can only hope that Saturday will be just as perfect."

"It will be," Emily said, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist. "You'll be there. That's all I need for the day to be perfect."

"Such a charmer," JJ grinned, meeting Emily's lips in a sweet kiss.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Lex," Emily whispered, leaning over the teen who was still tucked in her bed fast asleep. "Alex. Honey, it's time to wake up," she tried again, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear. "Baby it's time for school."

"No…sleeping…don't wanna," Alex groaned, rolling over so she was facing the other way.

"Sorry honey but you have to," Emily chuckled. "Come on kid. Time to face the music. Back to school you go," she said, shaking the teen's shoulder. "Come on. You need to get ready; grandma's making you a special breakfast."

"I'll eat it tomorrow…still sleeping," Alex replied, still refusing to open up her eyes.

"I don't think so missy," Emily said, pulling Alex's blankets off before grabbing her hands so she could pull her up, forcing her to sit up. "School starts today and you're going, so it's time to get up," she repeated, rotating the teen and placing her feet on the ground. "Now do I need to dress you too? Because I will."

"Why are you so mean?" Alex whined, finally opening her eyes.

"Because I want you to get an education," Emily replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm just awful, I know," she said sarcastically. "Now come on. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. You need to take the bus today so don't waste time."

"Okay, okay," Alex relented, dragging herself out of bed and making her way to the closet in search of her uniform.

Satisfied that her daughter wouldn't be going back to sleep Emily headed for the hallway, making her way downstairs where JJ, Sara, Sandy, Henry and Jessie were already gathered.

"Did you wake the zombie?" JJ asked from where she sat at the dining room table sipping coffee.

"Had to physically remove her from her bed," Emily rolled her eyes, accepting a mug of coffee from Sandy with a smile before taking the seat across from the blonde. "I'm giving her like 5 minutes and I'm going back up there because I wouldn't be surprised if she went back to sleep. Was she this bad last year? I don't remember her being so difficult to wake up."

"Oh she was definitely that bad," JJ laughed. "Don't you remember all the days we had to go in there and get her up because she had turned her alarm off?" She continued. "It's a miracle she ever made it to school on time. Jessie's gonna have her work cut out for her when we're away."

"Oh don't worry I'll get her up," Jessie said as she handed Henry to JJ who was waiting with open arms, wanting some extra time with the baby before she had to leave for work. "I was a stubborn teen. My parents had to get quite creative when getting me out of bed in the mornings; I don't think it will be a problem."

"I sure hope not," Emily said just as the sound of footsteps came down the stairs; Alex eventually coming in to view with a scowl on her face. "Well hello Sunshine!" Emily greeted as Alex rolled her eyes and dropped her backpack by the door before dragging her feet over to the table, allowing Emily to pull her down onto her lap.

"It's so early. Why does school have to be so early?" Alex whined, dropping her head back against her mother's shoulder. "How is anyone supposed to think this early?"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Emily laughed just as Sandy came in carrying two plates full of food.

"Here sweetheart," Sandy said. "A good breakfast will wake you up. There's plenty, eat up. All of you."

"Mmm smells good," Alex said sleepily. "Thanks Grandma," she said, moving to fill the plate in front of her.

"You going to move to your own chair or are you staying there?" Emily asked, having expected the teen to move so they could both eat.

"I'm comfy," Alex shrugged, unable to hold back a grin as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Well then you better fill that plate up for two," Emily said, grabbing a fork and beginning to dig in to the scrambled eggs as Alex placed some more on the plate.

"So Alex are you nervous for your first day of the tenth grade?" Sara asked as she and Sandy took seats at the table.

"Not really," Alex shrugged. "I was only nervous last year because I didn't know anyone, but I have the girls now and the soccer team and everyone in drama so it's not really a big deal," she explained. "I'm looking forward to my English classes. I think I'm going to join the paper this year."

"Oh that will be fun," Sandy said. "Jenny told me you were quite the writer. What about your singing? Can we expect to see you in another musical this year?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Alex replied. "I mean I want to, but they're starting an indoor soccer team this year too, so I really want to do that. Plus the paper…I just don't know if I will be able to handle it all. Maybe I'll just go out for a small part or something depending on what show they're doing."

"That sounds like a good plan," JJ told her. "But try not to run yourself in the ground kid. You're only 15. You don't have to do everything."

"I know," Alex smiled. "Don't worry. I won't overdo it. I mean I definitely won't be joining as many clubs as Spencer."

"I don't think anyone will be joining as many clubs as Spencer," Emily laughed. "That girl is involved in just about everything."

"That she is," Alex agreed with a smile. "Speaking of Spencer; what time is it? I don't want to miss the bus."

"It's 7:15," JJ answered. "You should probably get moving."

"Ugh, you're right," Alex groaned, grabbing one more piece of bacon and giving Emily a kiss on the cheek before getting up. "I'll see you all tonight," she said, making her way around the table to give everyone hugs goodbye. "You'll text me if you guys get called away?"

"We'll let you know," JJ nodded, "But keep your fingers crossed that it doesn't happen, because I really don't think I could handle the stress."

"They're crossed," Alex called with a laugh, grabbing her bag by the door. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too," JJ, Emily, Sara and Sandy all replied before the teen made her way out the front door, ready to face a new school year.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily had hoped and prayed that the team would not be called away on a case the week of the wedding. She dreaded being out of town, trying to hunt down a murderer when her mind was on getting married, and yet as she sat at her desk that afternoon, drowning in case files, she couldn't help but wish they were out on a case.

"How can it only be 2?" The brunette groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "It's like time has stood still or something!"

"Actually it's…" Reid began before noticing Emily's glare in his direction. "It has been a rather slow day hasn't it," he said instead.

"Paperwork always makes the days longer," Morgan agreed. "I think I've been reading the same line for the last half hour."

"I don't know how much longer I can take this," Emily said, rubbing her eyes, in an attempt to rid herself of the exhaustion that seemed to be taking over. "I mean I know I said I didn't want to catch a case this week, but if the whole week is like this it's going to be absolute torture."

"I don't know, it's not so bad," Reid replied innocently. "I've gotten through twenty consults already. I barely have any left."

"Well you're welcome to a few of mine," Emily said, glancing at the still large pile of files remaining on her desk. "I can barely focus anymore."

"Because you're bored, or because you're too busy thinking about this weekend?" Morgan said with a grin. "You aren't getting cold feet or anything yet are you Princess?"

"Pft not a chance," Emily was quick to reply. "I'd marry Jen tonight if I could," she said. "I'm just nervous we won't actually be in town for our own wedding."

"Don't you worry, we've got your back Em," Morgan told her. "We'll make sure you guys make it to the alter. Right Pretty Boy?"

"Well I'm not sure how we could actually control…" Reid replied, cutting himself off when he noticed the warning look her was getting from Morgan. "I mean yes, of course. We'll make sure we're home."

"Thanks guys," Emily smiled. "I just really can't wait to marry her. I mean I know that probably sounds lame but I really can't."

"I don't blame you," Morgan replied, resisting the urge to tease his partner who looked absolutely smitten as she obviously thought about her wedding. "I mean you're a lucky gal," he said as JJ emerged from her office, heading in the direction of the break room, probably in search of another cup of coffee. "JJ's a total catch."

"Yes she is," Emily agreed dreamily, watching the sway of the blonde's hips as she walked by. "She most definitely is."


	3. Chapter 3

**To be honest I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter, but it turned into what it turned into and I'm hoping you guys will like it! I just really wanted some Emily/JJ time plus I just wanted to write some family things!**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 3**

"You know when you asked me to take lunch with you I thought there was going to be actual lunch involved," Emily whined as she followed JJ towards the small flower shop that the blonde had only just told her they needed to visit.

"Em it's Tuesday. The wedding is basically in 3 days and we need to make sure that the right flowers are going to be delivered Saturday morning," JJ explained. "I told you there were a ton of small things to get done and this was the only time we could do it. I promise I will stop and get you a burger on our way back to the office."

"Fine," Emily sighed, obviously still pouting. "Though I really don't understand why your Mom and Sara couldn't have done this for us," she mumbled.

"Because I told you they have enough to do today and they weren't there when the flowers got ordered so they wouldn't know what to confirm with the florist," JJ replied, unable to prevent her irritation from coming out in her voice. "I didn't think it was too much to ask for you to come with me, but apparently I was wrong. I'm so sorry," she rolled her eyes before practically storming into the flower shop, not even bothering to hold the door open for Emily behind her.

Knowing she was in trouble, Emily dropped her head in shame, following her fiancé into the shop and doing her best to put a smile on her face, aware that she had to make it up to the blonde. Though the tension was obvious through the entire meeting with the florist, Emily did her best to act normal, not missing the fact that JJ was refusing to even look at her; the blonde's face still slightly red as she was obviously angry.

Going over everything as quickly as possible, the couple was leaving the shop just under 30 minutes later, JJ once again leaving Emily behind her as they headed out of the shop towards there car.

"Well that was pretty easy," Emily said, attempting to break the ice, hating the awkwardness hanging between them. "The flowers look great Jen. I can't wait to see everything come together. It's going to be beautiful," she continued, sighing as JJ silently got into the passenger's side of the car still ignoring her. Getting into the driver's seat, Emily sat back, looking towards JJ who's focus remained on the windshield. "Jen. I'm sorry. I…I'm a jerk okay? I'm sorry. Please talk to me. Jen."

"I know you hate all of this Em," JJ eventually said, realizing the brunette was unlikely to even start the car until she talked. "I know you hate all the planning and the decorating and what not, but I have barely asked anything of you these past few months," she huffed. "You've let me take the lead with the wedding and I'm fine with that because I know it's not your thing, but I thought we could at least do some of this together."

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized once again, feeling a little more than ashamed. "Really. I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I'm a jerk."

"Yes you are," JJ was quick to reply, a small smile playing at her lip as she still refused to look at Emily who chuckled lightly.

"You think you still wanna marry this jerk?" Emily asked with a smile.

"I suppose," JJ replied, finally turning towards the brunette with a grin. "I'm sorry," she eventually shook her head. "I think maybe I'm letting the stress of this week get to me a little bit. I didn't mean to overreact."

"It's my fault," Emily shook her head. "I shouldn't have been such a pain in the ass. I should have asked what I could help you with today, so I'm sorry," she said, reaching out for the blonde's hand. "You know this week is supposed to be exciting and happy. It shouldn't be so stressful. I don't want you to be stressed."

"I know," JJ nodded sighing as she ran her other hand through her hair. "I am happy you know. And I'm excited too but…I worry," she admitted. "I'm worried about us catching a case and not getting to actually have the wedding and I just…I just want to marry you so bad Em. I don't want to wait any longer."

"We won't have to," Emily was quick to assure her, giving the blonde's hand a tight squeeze. "We are getting married this weekend. I don't care what it takes; we will get there," she said, bringing JJ's hand up to her lips. "It's going to be perfect Jen. No matter how it happens. Okay?"

"Okay," JJ cracked a smile, leaning forward to join Emily's lips with hers for a short, sweet kiss. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too," Emily grinned, reaching up and tucking blonde's locks behind JJ's ear as she continued to gaze lovingly into blue eyes. "You want to know what else I love?" She asked seriously.

"What?"

"Burgers," Emily laughed, as JJ playfully punched her in the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "I believe you promised me one before we went back to work."

"Yeah, yeah," JJ shook her head. "Let's go get you your burger."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Since their lunch had run a little late, Emily had fallen behind on her paperwork, and while she would have loved to abandoned the ever-growing stack of files, or perhaps hand some off to Reid, the profiler knew she needed to get a bit more work done that day in case they did catch a case the next day. So, in an attempt to get some more work done, the brunette had sent JJ home with Garcia, promising she would get home as soon as she could.

Wanting to visit with JJ's mother and sister-in-law, Garcia decided to stay at the Prentiss-Jareau household for a while, walking up the front walk with her best friend and following her inside. Not immediately announcing their arrival, the pair entered the foyer, both glancing into the family room where they found Alex and Spencer engaged in a rather intense make-out session; the young couple completely oblivious to their audience.

"Should we pour some cold water on them?" Garcia whispered, unsure what to do.

"We might have to," JJ replied quietly before clearing her throat loudly, gaining the attention of the young couple who immediately jumped apart, and turned towards the sound both with red faces.

"Mum," Alex said, sounding out of breath. "I uh…didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," JJ replied, unable to hide her smirk. "Where's everyone else?"

"Umm Grandma and Aunt Sara called about half an hour ago, they said they'd be home by 6pm," Alex explained. "And Jessie is upstairs with Henry. Where's Mom?"

"Still at work. She'll be home later," JJ replied, leading Garcia towards the family room where Alex and Spencer's books were spread out on the coffee table obviously abandoned. "You girls are working hard I see," she joked, hearing Garcia chuckling beside her.

"We were just…taking a break," Alex responded, her cheeks reddening even more than they already were.

"Yeah we saw that," Garcia teased, plopping down on the couch beside Alex, making herself comfortable. "You two looked rather cozy," she said, putting her arm around Alex before glancing past her at Spencer. "How are you Spencer? Have a good day at school?"

"Oh uh…I'm good," Spencer replied, trying to force a smile on her face. "School was good."

"Be nice Penelope," Alex warned, turning towards the blonde with a glare, before turning towards her Mum. "We weren't breaking any rules you know. We're allowed to be down here. Jessie is upstairs. We're not alone."

"I never said a word," JJ said putting her hands up in surrender. "Next time I'll be sure to announce myself when I walk in the front door though. Didn't mean to interrupt your make-out session," she laughed.

"Mum!"

"I should probably get going," Spencer then announced, standing to begin collecting her things, unable to hide the blush that still covered her cheeks. "My parents are expecting me for dinner. It was uh nice seeing you Garcia…JJ. I'll call you later Lex."

"I'll walk you out," Alex said, standing and taking her girlfriend's hand, leading her towards the front door where the pair exchanged quiet goodbyes followed by a quick kiss before Spencer left.

"So you two seem to be doing well," JJ called as Alex made her way back towards the family room where she returned to her seat beside Garcia. "Seems like you're making up for lost time," she laughed.

"Things have been really good," Alex replied with a small smile.

"Well clearly," Garcia grinned, laughing as Alex rolled her eyes, looking very much like her mother. "Aww we're just teasing Cupcake," she said, once again putting her arm around the teen. "I think you and Spencer are adorable together and I'm glad you're so happy. Things are going well with her parents and everything?"

"Yeah they've been a lot more accepting," Alex nodded. "I think things are still a little weird with them, but they're making a real effort," she shrugged. "It's just so nice not having to hide our relationship anymore. It's nice to finally be able to just hold hands and hug and just be together without worrying about who's going to find out."

"Plus you can make out on the couch all you want!" Garcia added, unable to resist teasing the teen just a little more; laughing at the look on the young brunette's face.

"You are the worst," Alex said, laughing as Garcia pulled her into a hug before kissing the top of her head.

"Aw you know I do it out of love," Garcia replied. "I think you and Spencer are absolutely adorable," she added. "Speaking of adorable I need to go find my little Godson," she said, hopping up from the couch. "Be back soon."

"She's nuts," Alex shook her head, laughing as JJ moved to sit next to her, the blonde putting her arm around her and pulling her closer. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't…we weren't…we got a little carried away."

"It's okay," JJ laughed. "I mean I get it…I've been there. Plus it's nice seeing you so happy," she added, running her hand over the teen's hair, watching as Alex's smile seemed to fall. "You are happy aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Alex was quick to respond. "I'm more than happy, it's just…" she sighed. "Things have just been kind of different since we got back together."

"Good different or bad different?" JJ asked, pulling back so she could see the teen better.

"More…more intense different?" Alex replied, sounding rather unsure of herself.

Once again running her hand over Alex's hair, JJ paused for a moment, understanding what the teen was talking about, but unsure if she should be the one having this conversation with the teen.

"Intense how?" She eventually asked carefully.

"Well…like when we kiss," Alex replied as she began to nervously pick at her fingernails. "It just feels different I guess and…well it's kind of like Spencer is getting…bolder? Oh gosh this is embarrassing," she huffed, dropping her face into her hands to hide the blush that she knew was covering her cheeks.

"Hey, no, no," JJ quickly intervened, forcing Alex's hands away from her face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You know you can talk to me about this stuff. You can talk to me and your Mom about anything," she assured her. "You and Spencer have been through a lot in the past few months. It's only normal that things would be different," she continued. "Spencer is probably feeling more confident now that her parents know about the two of you so that's probably what you're feeling when you're kissing her."

Nodding, Alex bit her lip considering this for a moment as JJ rubbed her hand up and down her back in reassurance. "I love Spencer," she eventually said. "And I'm so happy but it's just…it's making me kind of nervous because…well…I don't think I'm really ready for…you know…"

"There's nothing wrong with that," JJ told her, considering her words carefully, not wanting to make the teen uncomfortable. "You're so young Lex. And I know you love Spencer but that doesn't mean you need to rush into anything," she said. "Don't rush to grow up honey. You need to just wait until you're ready."

"How do I know when I'm ready though?" Alex asked, looking up at the blonde with wide, innocent eyes, obviously having spent quite some time thinking about this.

"You'll just know," JJ replied with a shrug, unable to think of any way to really explain it. "But you know in the meantime, I think maybe you need to talk to Spencer about this," she suggested. "I know it's not always the most comfortable conversation to have, but I think it's important that you two are on the same page."

"I know. You're right," Alex nodded, taking JJ's hand in hers. "Thanks...for this."

"Anytime sweetheart," JJ smiled. "Anytime."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I talked to Alex about sex today," JJ announced later that night when she and Emily were finally alone in the master bedroom, the couple getting ready for bed.

After her talk with Alex, Garcia and Jessie had come downstairs with Henry, Sara and Sandy returning home not long after as everyone decided to get ready for dinner. It was almost 7pm by the time Emily had made it home, looking exhausted as she allowed JJ to heat her up some dinner while she listened to details of her family's day. JJ had felt good about her conversation with Alex, but she was anxious to tell Emily about it, wanting the brunette to know that their daughter was obviously thinking about sex.

"Um what?" Emily replied, dropping down on the bed, her face displaying her surprise.

"When Garcia and I came home Alex and Spencer were making out on the couch," JJ explained. "Things were kind of…I don't know heated I guess and after Spencer left and Pen went upstairs Alex brought it up."

"She asked you about sex?" Emily asked, looking like she was becoming even paler than usual. "Oh God…I know we already talked to her about sex but I just…I thought she wasn't ready. I don't think I'm ready for this. No I know I'm not ready."

"Em relax," JJ interrupted, unable to hold back a laugh as she sat down beside the brunette. "Relax. She's still not ready. That's what she wanted to talk about. I guess she's a bit nervous because she thinks that things are getting more intense now that the girls got back together," she explained.

"And what did you tell her?" Emily asked.

"I told her she shouldn't do anything she isn't ready for," JJ replied with a shrug. "She's young and she shouldn't do anything until she's sure that's what she wants," she told her, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "It's…it's okay that I talked to her about this right? I mean she came to me and you weren't here but..."

"Hey, wait what?" Emily interrupted. "Jen of course it's okay that you talked to her! I'm glad that you talked to her! You probably did a way better job than I would have," she assured her. "She's _our_ daughter remember? She came to you because she trusts you and she loves you…. _I_ love you."

Smiling JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder sighing in relief. "I wish we could just keep her 15 and innocent forever."

"You and me both," Emily laughed. "Unfortunately I don't think it's going to last. It's going way too fast already. I'm not ready. I just want them both to stay young. I want Alex to always need us and I want Henry to just stay a baby."

"If only we could make that happen," JJ smiled. "Henry's already getting so big. I will miss having a baby in the house when he gets bigger."

"Well I guess we'll just have to have more babies huh?" Emily grinned, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. "Lots and lots of babies."


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot resist family fluff. I just can't!**

 **Looking forward to getting to the wedding!**

 **Borrowed a case from the show, I hope you guys know it, as I didn't go into great detail!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 4**

Wednesday morning JJ woke before her alarm, turning over to find Emily still fast asleep. Though she still had more than half an hour before she really needed to be up the blonde felt wide awake, knowing there was no point in even trying to go back to sleep. Not wanting to wake her fiancé, JJ carefully lifted the brunette's arm from around her waist before slowly pulling herself out of the bed. Checking to ensure that she hadn't woken Emily, JJ couldn't help but smile as the taller woman instantly sought her out, settling for snuggling up to her pillow with a sigh.

Since she had some time before she needed to get ready, JJ decided to head down the hall, wanting to check in on Henry before possibly going to get herself a cup of coffee. When she walked into the nursery though the blonde was surprised to find her mother sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, rocking Henry while feeding him his morning bottle.

"Oh Mom, I didn't expect anyone to be in here," JJ said, making her way over to the chair, stroking her hand over the baby's head. "How long has he been awake? I didn't hear him cry."

"That's because he didn't," Sandy replied with a smile. "I was up so I decided to check in on him and he was just laying there wide awake kicking his little feet around," she explained. "I thought I would feed him. I hope that's okay."

"That's more than okay," JJ smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting to spend some time together. I know Henry loves it."

"Probably not as much as I do," Sandy laughed as she glanced at the clock that stood on Henry's wardrobe. "What are you doing up so early anyways? You usually don't get up for another half hour at least."

"Couldn't sleep," JJ shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I have too much on my mind or something."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Sandy asked with the hint of a grin.

"Not a chance," JJ was quick to reply. "Quite the opposite actually. Saturday cannot come soon enough. And honestly the risk of getting a case before that is beginning to drive me crazy," she continued. "Everyone keeps telling me it'll be fine and we'll work around it if it happens but honestly…I don't want to work around it. I just want to have my day. I just want to get married."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Sandy laughed. "I quite like Emily and I would probably have to disown you if you told me you didn't want to marry her anymore," she said as JJ rolled her eyes with a smile. "You'll get your day sweetheart. I know it."

"Oh yeah?" JJ raised an eyebrow. "And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Let's just call it Mother's intuition," Sandy smiled, giving the younger blonde a wink. "In all seriousness though Jenny I am incredibly happy you've found Emily," she said, falling serious. "That woman is perfect for you and I just love seeing you so happy. You and Emily and Alex and Henry, you're a family and it's just wonderful to see. You've become such a wonderful Mother Jenny; to both your children, and I think Emily has had a lot to do with that. You two are quite the match."

"Thanks Mom," JJ replied emotionally, her eyes shining with tears. "Emily…she…she makes me happier than I have ever been. Her and Alex and Henry…they're my whole world."

"I have a feeling they feel the same way," Sandy smiled, so happy that her daughter had found her family. "Now you listen to me and you stop your worrying about Saturday okay? It'll be okay. You'll see."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Mom could you drive me to school?" Alex called down the hallway, sticking her head out of her bedroom knowing her mother was still getting ready in the master bedroom.

"I don't really have time Sweetie," Emily replied coming into view as she hopped around her room trying to put on her boot. "Why can't you take the bus?"

"Because it just left?" Alex said, doing her best to put on an innocent smile, as Emily gave her a stern look.

"Lex we talked about this. You need to get yourself ready earlier," Emily sighed, checking her watch as she tried to calculate how much time they had. "Your alarm went off forever ago. What have you been doing? Did you go back to sleep?"

"No!" Alex was quick to reply. "I got up right away I swear! But I…I was just doing my hair," she admitted, biting her lip, knowing her mother would not approve of her response. "I lost track of time."

"Honestly kid I don't know about you," Emily shook her head, grabbing her blazer before making her way into the hallway, her small smirk letting her daughter know she wasn't really angry. "It's a miracle Spencer even puts up with you," she said. "Now get moving. We're going to have to go."

Running back into her room to grab her bag and phone, Alex was quick to follow her mother down the stairs, making a quick stop in the kitchen to grab an apple for the drive.

"Jen we're going to have to drive separately today, Lex missed her bus," Emily called out rather than searching for the blonde, who eventually appeared from down the hall carrying Henry. "I probably won't make it in on time so there's no point both of us being late."

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed as she pulled on her school shoes. "I really didn't mean to be late I just wasn't paying attention."

"I know babe, it's fine," Emily replied before turning her attention back to her fiancé. "Can you tell Hotch I'll be in soon?"

"Of course," JJ smiled as Emily rolled her eyes, silently telling the blonde that she couldn't believe their daughter's inability to get ready for school on time.

"You know I could drive Alex to school Emily," Sara offered, having heard the conversation as she came from where she was sitting in the dining room reading the paper. "That way you don't have to be late."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, hating asking Sara to do more for them considering everything she was already doing for the wedding. "You really wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Sara quickly assured the brunette. "I would actually love to spend the extra time with my niece," she added winking at the teen who grinned in return.

"Thank you Sara. Honestly thank you," Emily said, grabbing Sara's hand and giving it a squeeze. "And you," she said, turning to her daughter. "Do not miss your bus home okay?"

"I won't," Alex laughed moving to give both her mothers a hug before kissing her brother on the head. "I love you guys. I'll see you tonight," she said, both women calling out their 'love yous' as she followed Sara towards the front door. "Thanks for this Aunt Sara," she said as they got into the older woman's car. "I have a pretty bad habit of losing track of time in the mornings. I think it drives Mom crazy."

"Don't worry I get it," Sara laughed. "I used to be the same way when I was a teenager. Getting ready takes time," she smiled, pulling out of the driveway as Alex checked her cell-phone, typing out a text with a grin on her face. "Especially when you've got a cute girlfriend to get yourself all pretty for."

"What? Oh," Alex blushed. "Spencer doesn't care about that stuff," she said. "She actually couldn't care less. I think she prefers me in my soccer uniform to be honest," she laughed as her phone pinged indicating she had another message.

"Is that her?" Sara asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, just giving me a hard time about missing the bus," Alex rolled her eyes. "She's worse than Mom sometimes. She hates tardiness. I'm definitely going to get a lecture when I see her," she said, making Sara laugh.

"Well I think that girl is a good influence on you," Sara smiled, having spent some time with her niece's girlfriend earlier in the week. "She's great you know. You two are great together."

"Thanks," Alex replied, unable to hold back her grin. "Spencer is pretty amazing. I mean she's so smart and funny and just…gorgeous," she blushed. "And hopefully her punctuality will eventually rub off on me."

"I'm sure your Mom would appreciate that," Sara laughed as she pulled up to Alex's school, noticing that most of the students were already heading inside. "Looks like we made it just in time. You better get moving."

"Yeah I gotta beat the bell," Alex nodded, stuffing her phone into her bag before turning back to her Aunt. "I might go to the mall with the girls after school, but I'll text you to let you and Grandma know," she said, as Sara nodded. "Thanks again. Love you!"

"Love you too," Sara called, smiling as she watched the teen run towards her school, just making it inside before the bell.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

You would think after all the time she spent with the BAU that Emily would know better than to get her hopes up for a case free week. You would think that the Profiler knew better than to think that the serial killers were taking a break, and yet when she watched JJ speed walk towards Hotch's office late that afternoon she couldn't help the dread that immediately filled her, knowing what that walk meant.

"Looks like we've got something," Morgan pointed out, having noticed JJ's hurried pace as well. "That's never good," he said, watching Hotch's office window as the media liaison talked to their unit chief before glancing at Emily whose expression had fallen. "Hey don't worry about it. We'll make it back," he said despite the fact that he didn't even know where the case would be.

Wanting to say something more comforting, Morgan once again opened his mouth, interrupted by the sounds of JJ's heals coming down into the bullpen.

"We've got to go," the blonde told them. "It's local. We'll debrief in the cars," she said without ever stopping, running up to her office while Rossi and Hotch both emerged from theirs, both immediately heading towards the elevators.

Not needing to be told twice, Emily, Morgan and Reid quickly gathered their things, following their leaders towards the elevator banks where Garcia was already waiting, JJ joining them just as the elevator doors opened, the entire team piling in.

"Missing girl at the mall," JJ said as soon as the doors shut as Morgan, Reid, Garcia and Emily looked at her expectantly. "It was just called in. Mall's on lockdown."

"Do you think it's related to the kid from last week?" Morgan asked, the whole team knowing who he was referring to.

"It's possible," Hotch nodded. "That's why they called us in. They don't want a repeat of what happened to her," he continued. "The mall was locked down as soon as the girl's family realized she was gone. Whoever has her should still be in the building."

"How are they controlling the crowds?" Emily asked as the elevators opened and the team walled out heading for the SUVs.

"As of right now they're gathering everyone in the food court while they try and find witnesses," JJ replied, having spoken to the responding officers. "They won't let a single person leave until we're on scene."

"Garcia, you need to ride with me and Rossi," Hotch told the technical analyst as they reached the cars. "We'll explain what we need from you on the way. Morgan I don't think I need to tell you to use your sirens," he said, Morgan nodding his understanding as everyone quickly got into two vehicles, all silently hoping they would find the missing girl in time.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The team had kept in contact throughout the rather short car ride as JJ explained that their missing girl's name was Katie Jacobs, who had been at the mall with her parents as well as her cousin, Aunt and Uncle. She had been missing for no more than 10 minutes when they were called so there was still hope, but the entire team still felt anxious.

"Jessica Davis was killed an hour after she went missing," Reid pointed out as they pulled up to the mall and they all piled out of the cars. "If we're looking at the same unsub then we might not have much time."

"Especially if he feels trapped," Morgan added. "He might panic."

"Well then all the more reason to work quickly," Hotch told them as they all walked in the front of the shopping centre, looking all business. "You all know what to do," he said as they immediately dispersed, knowing their orders, and determined to find Katie alive.

Emily and JJ went to talk to the family; a task, which Emily hated, but knew, needed to be done. The family was obviously distraught and as she listened to their explanation of what happened, Emily felt a deep dread in her stomach; unable to imagine being in the family's shoes.

It wasn't until she had finished talking to them and went to step away with JJ in order to talk to her in private, that the brunette heard a voice she had not expected to hear. "Mom? Mum?" She heard, causing her to spin around, feeling JJ grip her wrist as they found Alex along with Spencer, Zoey and Olivia walking towards them.

"Alex. What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked, not wanting their daughter anywhere near this place despite the fact that their unsub obviously preferred younger girls.

"We were shopping," Alex replied as she stepped into her mother's arms. "I text Aunt Sara to let her know. I was going to be home for dinner."

"You need to go home now. All of you," Emily told them, holding the teen back at arm's length, as she attempted to control the panic she felt.

"They wouldn't let us leave," Spencer replied for Alex who was watching her mother's worried expression curiously. "They haven't let anyone leave."

"You girls didn't see anything did you?" JJ asked rubbing her hand up and down Emily's back comfortingly, understanding the stress that seeing their daughter at a crime scene was causing the brunette.

"No," Zoey shook her head. "They handed out pictures of the little girl who's missing, but we never saw her," she explained. "It's awful. You guys are helping them find her?"

"We're going to try," JJ nodded, as she put her arm around Alex's shoulder. "Come on. I'll talk to the cops about letting you guys go. They should be letting people go soon anyways," she said, ushering the girls towards the nearest exit.

"Mom," Alex stopped, turning back towards Emily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emily nodded, giving the teen a reassuring smile. "Get home. We'll see you tonight."

"Be safe," Alex replied. "I love you," she said before allowing JJ to lead her and her friends towards the nearest officer, where she explained the situation before they were allowed to leave.

"You sure you're okay?" JJ asked when she returned to the brunette, noting the worried look that still adorned her face.

"Yeah," Emily nodded, taking a deep breath as she tried to remind herself that their daughter was okay. "Yeah. Let's just find Katie."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

There was an immediate sense of relief when Katie was finally returned to her parents. Overall the case was considered a 'win', and yet as she sat in the passenger's seat of their car, allowing JJ to drive home, Emily couldn't help feeling bad. They had saved a little girl's life and reunited a family, and yet their family would never be the same. Their family had also been destroyed as they discovered what Katie's Uncle had been doing to her, and eventually identified her Aunt as her abductor.

"It's awful," JJ broke the silence as they pulled into the driveway, their house mostly dark as it was late. "Katie's safe, but that family…" she shook her head. "How do you even survive that?"

"I don't know," Emily replied grimly. "I can't even imagine."

"Me either," JJ agreed, reaching across the car to take Emily's hand in hers, neither ready to move quite yet. "Alex being at the mall kind of freaked you out didn't it?"

"I…I don't like seeing her when we're working," Emily sighed. "I want to keep our work lives and our home lives separate. I just want to keep Alex and Henry safe," she explained. "When I saw her there I just froze…I…I don't even know how to explain it."

"It's hard being Mommy Prentiss when you're being Agent Prentiss," JJ smiled, completely understanding.

"I don't like Alex intersecting with work. It…it reminds me too much of Parrilla and I don't want to think about that," Emily sighed. "I don't ever want anything like that to happen again."

"And it won't," JJ squeezed her hand. "It won't because we won't let it," she smiled, reaching up and brushing the brunette's hair behind her ear. "What do you say we go see those kids of ours huh? Then we can snuggle up and try and get a few hours sleep before we have to get up and go back to work."

"That sounds perfect," Emily smiled, leaning forward and giving the blonde a sweet kiss before they both got out of the car, meeting around the front of the vehicle where they joined hands, heading for the house.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the couple silently made their way into Alex's room where the teen was curled up on top of her bed covers, having obviously attempted to stay awake to see her mothers until she was overcome with exhaustion. Making their way over to the bed, Emily sat on the edge, running her hand over Alex's head before leaning forward and giving her a light kiss.

"Mom?" Alex woke, sounding groggy as she squinted open her eyes. "You're home."

"We're home," Emily smiled. "We didn't mean to wake you, we just wanted to check on you."

"I tried to wait up," Alex replied, rubbing her eyes. "Did you find her?"

"We did," Emily nodded. "She's okay."

"Oh…good," Alex smiled, barely able to keep her eyes open. "I knew you guys would find her."

"You should get some sleep, it's late," JJ suggested. "You wanna get under the covers?"

"Hmm? Oh…yeah," Alex nodded, Emily eventually helping the teen get under her blankets before placing another kiss on her head and stepping aside so JJ could say her goodnights.

"Night kid," JJ said, giving the teen a kiss.

"We love you," Emily added.

"Love…you…guys," Alex replied, her eyes already closed, a small smile on her face as she drifted back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Friends!**

 **I'm doing my best to keep up regular updates, but I must warn you that I have a lot going on in the coming month so it might be difficult for me to update every week. So please be patient and stick with me! I promise I've got a lot of fluffy happiness coming!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 5**

"That's all the text said? Meet in the conference room?" Emily asked as she and JJ got out of their car in the parking garage at work the next morning. "Why are we meeting right away? Do you think we got a case? You would know if we got a case wouldn't you?"

"Em," JJ laughed, interrupting before the brunette could continue her panicked questions. "Babe I don't know okay. All the message said was to meet in the conference room. That's it. We're just going to have to wait until we get there to find out," she said, grabbing Emily's hand once they were shut inside the elevator. "But I do think I would know if we had a case. Even when a case is brought straight to Hotch he fills me in right away, so I don't think that's it."

"I'm nervous," Emily admitted, immediately feeling JJ's smaller hand squeezing hers in reassurance.

"I know," the blonde nodded.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Extremely," JJ replied with the hint of a grin, her true anxiety shining in her eyes and the way that she still clasped onto Emily's hand tightly. "I refuse to give into it though. I refuse to believe anything other than the fact that I am marrying you the day after tomorrow."

"Yes you are," Emily smiled, leaning forward and giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips right before the elevator doors opened, forcing the couple to pull apart; Jennifer and Emily quickly switching into Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau.

"I'm going to slip into my office and put my things down," JJ said, already missing the feel of her fiancé's hand in hers. "I'll meet you up there?"

"I'll see you in a few," Emily nodded before making her way down to her desk where she took off her blazer and put down her briefcase, already able to tell that she and JJ were the last to arrive as both Morgan and Reid's desks indicated that the men had been there that morning.

Not sure what their morning meeting was about, Emily didn't waste any time, making her way towards the round-table room, finding that everyone besides JJ and Hotch were already there.

"Good morning Princess," Morgan grinned. "Nice of you to join us. You bring Blondie with you or what?"

"She's on her way," Emily replied as she took her seat between Rossi and Reid. "Anyone know what this is about?" She asked, turning towards Rossi who was usually the best source of information when it came to these things.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the Italian shrugged. "Hotch hasn't said a word. He was on the phone when I came in."

"And he still is," JJ said as she came in, smiling her greeting as she took the seat next to Garcia. "That can't be a good sign can it? I mean who could he possibly be talking to?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Pumpkin," Garcia, ever the optimist, said, squeezing JJ's arm. "I bet it's good news! You shouldn't worry at all!"

"Yeah and even if this is about a case, Garcia will work her magic and make sure we can't possibly leave," Morgan grinned. "Right Baby Girl?"

"You got that right Sugar," Garcia nodded enthusiastically. "There's no way I am letting any of you leave this city. There is a wedding on Saturday and there is no way I am missing it."

"Actually Garcia I'm not really sure there's anything you can do if we have a case," Reid replied, focusing on the pile of casefiles he had brought in the conference room with him since he had arrived earlier than the others. "We're technically required to respond when our help is requested and even though there are other teams that can be sent out they aren't always available…."

"Oh hush," Garcia interrupted, refusing to accept what the young genius was saying. "I said there's no way I'm letting you all leave and I mean it. If you don't think I can do that then you clearly don't know me Doctor Reid."

"But…" Reid attempted to argue before Morgan quickly interrupted.

"Reid man, don't bother," he shook his head. "You know there's no point arguing."

"Why are you arguing?" Hotch asked as he finally made his way into the conference room, shutting the door behind him before moving to stand at the head of the table.

"Oh it was nothing Sir," Garcia was quick to respond. "Absolutely nothing. Not important at all," she rambled. "Please you just go ahead and uh…well…"

"I think Garcia would like to know why we were gathered this morning Aaron," Rossi said, helping the blonde out, smirking at her flustered state.

"Is it a case?" Emily asked, doing her best to mask her nerves.

"No it's not a case," Hotch shook his head. "It's quite the opposite actually," he added, pausing as he watched the confusion etch over each member of the team's faces. "I just got off the phone with Strauss and we are officially off call until Monday," he announced with a very uncharacteristic grin, watching as confusion turned to joy.

"Wait. What?" JJ asked in shock, glancing from Hotch to Emily and back again, not missing the look of happiness on her fiance's face.

"Strauss has decided to give us an early weekend," Hotch replied. "We're to close out the cases on our desks today and then we can all take the day off tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness! This is great news!" Garcia practically squealed while the rest of the team nodded their agreement, all beaming.

"You're actually serious?" Emily asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I'm serious," Hotch nodded. "We've got the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night and Strauss and I thought that we could all use the day off to be ready for Saturday," he explained. "We also wanted to be sure you two wouldn't miss out on your day."

"Wow…I…that's… _thank you_." JJ eventually spit out, suddenly shaking with excitement, completely relieved to no longer have to worry about getting called away. "You have no idea how much this means."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hotch smiled. "Now let's all get back to our desks and get to work," he ordered. "All files should be on JJ's desk by 4pm," he said as the team all stood from their seats, JJ and Emily meeting around the table to clasp hands briefly in order to share their happiness. "Oh Prentiss, JJ," Hotch called before the couple could step out of the room. "Strauss told me to tell you congratulations."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Are you excited for your family to get here tonight?" Spencer asked Alex as the young couple walked home from the bus stop after school that day, hand in hand.

"Very," Alex smiled. "I talked to Lily last night and she was so excited. I've missed her so much," she said, feeling Spencer squeezing her hand. "I've missed all of them. It's so nice having a big family like this. I mean before…with my parents, I never had any Aunts or Uncles and my Grandparents died when I was pretty young. I like being a part of a big family."

"You have a big extended family too," Spencer added, grinning as Alex nodded her agreement, thinking of her mothers' team and her friends. "I'm really looking forward to Saturday. The wedding should be a lot of fun."

"It's going to be great," Alex replied. "Just wait till you see the venue. The house is so nice and once it's all decorated it will be even prettier," she continued. "Plus I have a feeling with Morgan and Garcia there it's going to be one hell of a party," she laughed as they reached their houses. "You're coming in right? At least till dinner?"

"I don't know if that's wise," Spencer said, biting her lip as Alex began to play with her fingers. "We don't get very much work done together and I've got to write some stupid essay about myself for my English class."

"First of all, it's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me when we're studying together," Alex replied, giving Spencer a cheeky grin, the taller brunette eventually pinching her hip, making her laugh. "Secondly I could help you with that essay," she suggested, lightly tugging Spencer closer to her house. "I mean I know lots about you and I'm excellent at editing papers. Come on. We'll do our work I promise. I won't even sit next to you."

"Well I'm not sure I would enjoy that," Spencer smiled allowing Alex to lead her up her driveway and into her house. "But we do have to behave. I was up so late the other night because I had to finish my homework after I left here."

"You got it," Alex nodded as they both took their shoes off and headed towards the family room finding Sara, Sandy and Henry. "Hey guys," Alex greeted, bending down to give Henry a kiss on the head. "Where's Jessie?"

"We decided to give her the day off since she's working all weekend to help out at the wedding," Sandy explained.

"We thought she would need a break in order to work up to watching Lily this weekend too," Sara laughed. "I'm not sure she really knows what she's agreed to there. Lily may be small but she can be quite the handful."

"Don't I know it," Alex smiled. "Have either of you heard from my Moms? I haven't talked to either one of them all day."

"Not since they left this morning," Sandy replied. "Which is a good sign right? They normally text you if they get a case don't they?"

"Yeah usually before they fly out," Alex nodded. "I really hope they haven't gotten anything. Saturday is so close and if they have to leave now there's no way they'll make it back on time."

"Hey no thinking like that," her Grandmother was quick to scold her. "Honestly you and your Mothers are terrible at being positive. They'll be here," she said sternly. "Do you girls have homework?"

"Just a bit," Alex nodded. "We'll work in the dining room," she said taking Spencer's hand and leading her towards the dining room table.

Keeping to her promise, Alex remained focus on her homework, while also helping Spencer with ideas for her essay before eventually proofreading it for her. Sandy had eventually come in asking Spencer to stay for dinner, and though the teen was hesitant to intrude on family dinner she eventually agreed when Sandy refused to take no for an answer.

Alex spent most of the afternoon watching her cell phone, anxiously watching the time as she thought about her mothers. It wasn't until she heard the front door open shortly after five that the teen finally felt herself relax, smiling as her Mom called out that they were home.

"Hi," Alex greeted, practically bounding towards the door and into Emily's arms.

"Did you miss us?" Emily laughed as Alex released her only to throw her arms around JJ's neck.

"I was just…worried," Alex shrugged. "I'm glad your home."

"So are we," JJ smiled. "And we have good news. Where are Grandma and Sara?"

"Kitchen," Alex replied. "Grandma invited Spencer for dinner," she added as JJ wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led her towards the kitchen.

"Mom," JJ called as they entered the kitchen. "I will never question your intuition ever again."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Sandy smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because we are officially off-call for the weekend," Emily replied for the blonde, smiling as she watched Alex's face instantly light up.

"What?! Really? You're serious?" The teen asked excitedly.

"I'm serious," Emily nodded. "Strauss has given the team tomorrow off and we're off-call until Monday."

"Oh my gosh!" Alex exclaimed, throwing her arms around both her mothers. "This is the best news ever! I'm so so happy!"

"So are we babe," Emily replied, kissing the side of Alex's head. "So are we."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Dinner was a happy affair as the family, plus Spencer, celebrated the fact that the wedding was officially happening for certain. Alex couldn't contain her excitement all through their meal, as she was so happy that her mothers were going to married. Emily, who hadn't really known how nervous Alex had been about her and JJ missing the wedding, was elated by her daughter's enthusiasm and couldn't help but allow herself to get caught up in it, laughing along with her daughter while stealing kisses from JJ until they were through with dinner.

Spencer had decided to head home shortly after dinner, not wanting to intrude since Andrew, Adam and Lily would be arriving soon. All still feeling rather excited, Sandy, Sara, JJ and Alex had gathered in the family room while Emily put Henry to bed before joining them where she immediately gathered Alex in her arms.

When the doorbell finally rang less than an hour later, Sara was the first out of her seat, anxious to see her daughter and husband, followed closely by the rest of the ladies who couldn't wait to greet their guests.

"Mommy!" Lily called as soon as the older blonde opened the door, immediately jumping into her mother's arms as she lifted her off the ground. "I missed you!"

"Oh I missed you too little girl," Sara replied, covering the small blonde's face with kisses, before turning her attention towards her husband. "Hi," she smiled.

"She was asleep when we pulled up," Adam said as he gave Sara a kiss and Andrew moved to greet Sandy. "As soon as I picked her up she was wide awake asking for you."

"Well I'm glad to hear I came before Alex," Sara laughed, as Lily quickly looked around until she found the teen.

"Alex!" She shouted, squirming out of her mother's arms in order to run to Alex, who easily scooped her up.

"Hey Lily Bug I missed you," Alex greeted, squeezing the small blonde tightly.

"I missed you too!" Lily replied with a big smile. "Can I have a sleepover with you this weekend? Daddy said I had to ask you because you're a teenager and sometimes you need pri-privacy," she said, struggling to remember the exact word her father had said. "But I promise I will be really good and I won't bug you and it will be lots of fun!"

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Alex laughed. "I have to get up early for school tomorrow so we have to go to bed nice and early, but I think that sounds like a lot of fun," she said, smiling as the young girl's face completely lit up. "You know I think you should go say hello to your Aunts though. I think they missed you just as much as I did."

Giggling, Lily allowed Alex to put her back down on the floor so she could say her hellos to Emily and JJ, both of whom bent down to her level as she threw her arms around their necks. Standing back up Emily looked to Alex, who was watching the interaction with a smile on her face. "You know Lex, I've been thinking," she said. "I have quite a bit to do tomorrow and I could really use my Maid of Honour there to help me. If you're willing to miss school I mean."

"Really?" Alex replied with a big smile, as Emily nodded with a grin just as big. "Yes! I would love that! Thank you!" She said, hugging her mother.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't mind," Emily said as she took Lily's small hand in hers. "Now what are we all standing around here for? Come on let's get inside and sit down," she said, gesturing for the Jareau family to follow them into the family room so they could all catch up.

"So Sara text us on the way up that you two are officially off work for the weekend," Andrew said as they all took seats around the room. "That must make you feel better Jenny. I know you were pretty anxious."

"It's a huge load off really," JJ said as she reached out for Emily's hand. "I finally feel like I can relax."

"Well that's good," Adam laughed. "No risk of cold feet then?"

"Not a chance," Emily and JJ answered at the same time, the Jareaus and Alex erupting into laughter.

"I don't think anything could stop those two from getting down the aisle on Saturday," Sandy said, throwing JJ a wink.

"We're just ready to make it official," JJ replied, squeezing Emily's hand.

"And what about you Alex?" Andrew asked the teen who was sitting on Emily's other side with Lily in her lap. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"I don't think I've ever been more excited for anything," Alex smiled. "It's going to be the best day ever!"


	6. Chapter 6

**So originally this chapter was supposed to be the rehearsal dinner, but I got distracted and it turned into something else! Lots of fluff! I hope you like it!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 6**

Friday morning Emily opened her eyes and was instantly hit with an overwhelming sense of happiness. _I'm getting married tomorrow_ , the brunette thought to herself as she grinned silently. _I get to marry my best friend tomorrow,_ she thought as she rolled over finding the blonde still fast asleep next to her. Surprised since JJ often woke before her, Emily turned towards the clock, realizing it was still early.

Though she knew she should probably try to get at least another hour of sleep since they were about to have a long couple days, Emily closed her eyes, willing sleep to come; eventually realizing that her attempts were futile as she was much too excited to sleep. Sighing, Emily rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she thought about everything that was about to happen in the next two days. The brunette didn't think she had ever been so excited for anything in her life; normally hating formal events, and yet she couldn't wait for the next day to come.

"You know it's hard to sleep with you thinking so loudly over there," JJ's sleepy voice interrupted Emily's thoughts. "You're practically buzzing over there," she said, squinting open her eyes as she turned her head towards the brunette.

"Well I can't help it, I'm excited," Emily grinned, rolling so she was facing her fiancé.

"Oh yeah?" JJ quirked her eyebrow. "About what?"

"Oh hush," Emily leant forward, capturing the blonde's lips with hers. "We're getting married tomorrow," she smiled when she eventually pulled away.

"Oh is that tomorrow?" JJ continued to tease until Emily grabbed her sides, immediately beginning to tickle her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," the blonde laughed. "Stop! Please! I'm sorry!"

"You better be," Emily said, stopping her tickling as she gave JJ another kiss. "You're cruel sometimes you know that."

"Yeah, but you love me," JJ winked as she pulled Emily into yet another kiss which she immediately deepened, the pair continuing to make out like teenagers until air eventually became an issue.

"Yes I do," Emily smiled, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Well that's good, because as of tomorrow you're kind of stuck with me," JJ said, resting her forehead against Emily's. "I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Likewise," Emily replied, wrapping her arms around JJ and running her hand up and down her back. "You know we could just move the wedding up to today."

"Oh yeah?" JJ smirked, raising her eyebrow. "And are you going to make the phone calls informing all of our guests? Oh and finish everything that needs to be done before we can even host the reception?"

"Fine we can wait till tomorrow," Emily sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically before smirking at the blonde. "You know technically last night was our last night here together as a non-married couple."

"I never thought of that," JJ smiled. "You're still planning on staying at the wedding house with Lex tonight?"

"Yeah I think it's important," Emily nodded. "I mean I know it sounds old-fashioned but I just think it will make tomorrow even more special," she explained. "Plus I think me and Lex could really use the time together."

"Lex will love it," JJ smiled, tucking the brunette's hair behind her ear. "Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet," Emily shook her head. "I'll tell her later. I think she'll be excited. At least I'm hoping she will be."

"She will be," JJ assured her, both falling silent as they simply lay together, their arms still wrapped around each other. "You know we should probably get up soon. We have a lot to do today, and Henry will be awake soon."

"I know," Emily sighed, pulling JJ tighter against her. "Let's wait a few more minutes though," she said, burying her face in the blonde's neck. "I just want a few more minutes with you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was another 15 minutes before JJ finally convinced Emily that they needed to get out of bed, the blonde heading to check on Henry while Emily planned on making her way downstairs in search of some coffee. As she was making her way down the hall though Emily found Lily coming out of Alex's bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey there little one," Emily called, smiling as Lily turned towards her, her blonde hair sticking up in all directions. "Good morning."

"Morning Auntie Emily," Lily replied, raising her arms as Emily made her way over, requesting to be picked up, Emily immediately complying; rubbing the four year olds back as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Did you and Alex have a nice slumber party?" Emily asked, feeling Lily nodding her response against her shoulder. "Is she still sleeping?"

"No I think she's been up for a while. She's reading something," the little blonde replied. "I was going to go look for Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay," Emily smiled, kissing the blonde's head before placing her back on her feet. "They're probably downstairs. I'm going to check on Lex and then I'll meet you down there."

Watching as the small girl nodded, Emily stood in the hallway until Lily was out of sight before knocking lightly on Alex's bedroom door, waiting until the teen called out before letting herself in. Upon opening the door, Emily found Alex sitting at her desk, quickly tucking something under a pile of papers that sit in front of her.

"What ya got there?" Emily asked curiously, unable to miss the suspicious look on the teen's face.

"Nothing," Alex was too quick to respond, sighing as Emily simply raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "It's something you're not allowed to see okay?"

"Ooooh it's your speech isn't it?" Emily teased, as Alex scowled. "Aw come on. Let me read it!"

"No way!" Alex shook her head. "You can't hear it until tomorrow! It's not even ready anyways."

"I thought you told Garcia you finished it last week?" Emily asked as she sat on the teen's bed, watching her curiously.

"Well I had finished it but I just…I don't know," Alex shrugged. "I just don't think I've gotten it right yet. I mean I've been reading it to practice and it all just sounds way too…stiff."

"Lex you're an amazing writer," Emily told her. "I'm sure whatever you have is great. You're probably being too hard on yourself."

"I just want it to be perfect," Alex sighed. "It's a big deal…you and Mum getting married…I…I just want my speech to be perfect."

"Hey come here," Emily said, patting the bed next to her, Alex reluctantly making her way across the room and sitting down on the bed. "Honey whatever you say tomorrow is going to be perfect," she said, wrapping her arms around the teen. "It will be perfect because it's from you and your Mum and I love you."

"I know I'm just a little nervous," Alex admitted, leaning against her mother. "It's just really important to me."

"I know sweetie," Emily nodded, kissing the back of the teen's head. "Do you know why I asked you to be my maid of honour though?" She asked, Alex shaking her head as she turned so she could face her. "It wasn't because I wanted you to do some big speech. I actually wouldn't even care if you didn't say anything," she said. "I asked you to be my Maid of Honour because you're my person Lex. You're my daughter and my best friend and you're the one I want standing next to me when I marry Mum. It's a big day for our family and I need you there beside me. As long as you can do that, that's all that matters. You think you can do that?"

"I think I can manage that," Alex nodded, her eyes a little teary as she leant her forehead against her mother's shoulder.

"Good," Emily smiled as she placed a kiss atop of the teen's head. "Now we have a lot to do this afternoon before the rehearsal dinner so do me a favour and get yourself ready okay?" She said, running her hand over Alex's hair as she nodded against her shoulder. "And while you're at it you better be sure to pack a bag with everything you need tonight and tomorrow."

"What?" Alex said, lifting her head and sitting back so she could look at her mother. "Why do I need a bag? Aren't I sleeping here tonight?"

"Nope," Emily shook her head with a grin. "You and me are staying at the wedding house tonight."

"Just us?"

"Just you and me," Emily nodded. "Mum's staying here with everyone and Garcia's going to spend the night so they can get ready together in the morning," she explained. "Our hair and makeup people will meet us at my old house. It's tradition to spend the night before your wedding away from your significant other and I thought it would be nice if you and I spent the night together. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect," Alex replied, her smile bright as she pulled the older brunette in for a hug. "It sounds just perfect."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So what do Emily and Alex have on their schedule this afternoon?" Garcia asked JJ later that day as the two blondes sat together at the spa, both getting manicures.

"Honestly I have no idea," JJ shook her head. "I know they're going to get the house ready for the rehearsal dinner, and finish up some of the decorating for tomorrow, but she wouldn't tell me where they were going before that. She was being kind of shady though so she's doing something she doesn't want me to know about."

"Well something tells me she's not getting her nails done," Garcia said, her and JJ laughing, knowing the brunette hated getting her nails done, especially since she spends so much time picking at her nails. "Oh oh, maybe she's planning some sort of surprise for you! I bet it's something adorable and romantic! Oh I need to know! I should text Alex."

"Pen! No!" JJ laughed, snatching the Analyst's cell-phone before she could. "You know Lex isn't going to tell you, and whatever it is I don't want to know," she smiled. "If Emily's planning something then it should be a surprise. We're getting married tomorrow. It's a special day. Surprises are nice."

"Well do you have a surprise for Emily?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"As a matter of fact I do," JJ nodded with a smile.

"Oooooh tell me! Tell me!" Garcia begged. "Please! You have to tell me! You can't tell me there's a surprise and not tell me what it is! Please!

"Okay, okay," JJ laughed, shaking her head at her friend's excitement. "Well you know how Emily and I decided to forgo a honeymoon until later?" She asked, receiving an excited nod from the other blonde in reply. "Well I really wanted to give Emily and I a chance to celebrate our marriage so I asked Rossi if I could borrow his cottage. The first weekend we get off after the wedding Jessie is going to stay with the kids and we're going to get away for the weekend."

"Aw that will be so nice!" Garcia smiled. "That's so nice of Rossi! That will be so great for you two."

"It will be a nice little getaway for sure," JJ agreed. "And then hopefully sometime next summer we'll get to go on a real honeymoon."

"Have you two talked about where you want to go at all?"

"Well Emily really wants to take me to Europe," JJ replied. "But I can't imagine doing that without Alex. I mean the girl is dying to go," she explained. "So I think we should go somewhere warm. Basically anywhere with a beach."

"A beach….Emily in a bikini…good thinking," Garcia winked.

"That is not the reas….actually you know what I'm not even going to argue with you there," JJ smirked. "That is a great reason to go to the beach…though I'm not sure how much time we would actually spend in our bathing suits," she added with a cheeky grin, making Garcia squeal in delight.

"You are bad!" Garcia exclaimed, hitting the blonde with the hand that wasn't currently being worked on. "I love it!" She smiled. "Oh I am just so happy for you and Emsters! You two couldn't be more perfect for each other!" She said excitedly. "Tomorrow is going to be so great! It's like a perfect fairytale! I'm so happy!"

"Me too Pen!" JJ replied with a grin that couldn't get any bigger. "Me too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So are you going to tell me why we have to go to the mall today?" Alex asked as her mother pulled her car into a parking space. "I thought we were meeting Grandma and Grandpa at the house to get ready for tonight?"

"We are," Emily replied. "I just have to pick up one thing before we go."

"And that would be…"

"Patience grasshopper," Emily laughed. "You will find out soon enough. Just come on," she said, grabbing the teen's hand and pulling her towards the mall, not wanting to spend too much time on this errand since they really did have quite a bit to do before the rehearsal dinner that night.

Rushing past stores with her final destination on her mind, Emily kept Alex's hand in hers, feeling the teen struggling to keep up. "Geez Mom I don't think the store's going to close! What's the rush?" The young brunette asked. "Can you slow it down just a bit? And tell me what's going on!"

"Sorry kid, I'm just excited," Emily said, slowing down just a bit. "Jen and I picked our wedding bands out a few weeks ago, and I wanted to do something for her so I decided to get them engraved," she smiled.

"With what?"

"You'll see," Emily replied, releasing Alex's hand as they reached the jewelry store, approaching the person working there and giving her name; the woman immediately going to the back of the room. Waiting, Emily pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, checking her messages. "Sandy and Andrew are at the house already. They're going to get started without us," she explained after reading the message her soon to be mother in law had sent.

Nodding, Alex noticed the sales lady returning with two boxes in her hand, one longer than the other. "Would you like to take a look?" The lady, whose nametag read Lindsay, asked.

"I'll look at the rings," Emily nodded, gesturing towards the smaller box, which Lindsay opened for her. "I decided to get both of our rings engraved with the same thing," she told Alex, smiling as she looked at the ring she was handed. "It's perfect," she told Lindsay. "Look," she said handing the ring to Alex.

"Oh…wow," Alex smiled, seeing _Alexandra & Henry_ engraved on the inside of the ring.

"Your Mum and I are always talking about wanting to keep you and Henry with us when we're away, so I just thought this would be the perfect way," Emily explained. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she's going to love it," Alex replied, her eyes shining with tears, truly moved by the fact that her mother had chosen to have her name engraved in the rings. "What's that one?" She then asked, pointing towards the box that still sat on the counter.

"That," Emily smiled. "Is for you," she said, picking up the box and handing it to the teen.

"For me?" Alex raised her eyebrow, as Emily nodded, still smiling.

"You're my Maid of Honour. You get a gift," she replied. "Open it."

Opening the box with slightly shaky hands, Alex gasped as she revealed a diamond bracelet. "Mom…it's...I…it's beautiful," she whispered. "It's too much."

"It's not," Emily shook her head. "It's exactly what you deserve. I love you Baby."

"I love you too Mom," Alex replied, wrapping her arms around Emily's middle. "So, so much."


	7. Chapter 7

**We are getting closer to our ladies' wedding! This one is the night before so either the next chapter or the one after will be the actual wedding, which I am really looking forward to writing!**

 **Thanks so much for reading once again!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 7**

There was an overwhelming sense of happiness hanging in the room as Emily, JJ, Alex, Henry, Spencer, the team, Haley, JJ's family, Emily's mother and Jessie gathered together that night for the rehearsal dinner. The group had spent over an hour going over everything that was going to happen the next day, ensuring that everyone knew where they needed to be and what they needed to do. Even though there had been plenty of whining from Lily and Garcia about how long the actual rehearsal was taking, Emily and JJ felt like the next day was going to go perfectly, and as soon as they all sat down together to enjoy dinner they couldn't help but feel like the luckiest people on earth.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Rossi announced, tapping his glass with his knife in order to gain the attention of the room as he stood from his seat. "I've had the pleasure of knowing these two wonderful ladies for quite a few years now," he began. "And I don't think I have ever seen them as happy as they've been this past year. As someone who was been able to witness the beginnings of this relationship I have to say I'm really not surprised that we're all here today getting ready to celebrate this wedding," he continued. "So I'd like you all to join me in raising your glasses to JJ and Emily; I am so happy for the both of you, and we love you."

"Here, here," Garcia called as everyone began clinking their glasses together giving their cheers.

"Thank you," Emily replied, a big smile on her face as she took JJ's hand in hers. "We can't thank you all enough for everything you've all done for us, especially with the wedding," she said. "We're both just so happy and we couldn't imagine celebrating this day without any of you."

"I'd uh…um I'd like to say something too if that's okay," Alex said from where she sat on Emily's other side, looking rather nervous as she glanced at Spencer who gave her an encouraging nod as she stood from her chair. "I um…." she took a deep breath as she felt her mother grab her hand, causing her to turn and look towards both her parents. "I never thought I would ever be here with my Mom…or any of you. I never imagined that this would be my life and yet…I don't think I could be any happier than I am today; although I'm guessing that I will be even happier tomorrow," she smiled. "So like Rossi I would also like to propose a toast to my Moms," she said, raising her glass. "And to family. Cheers."

"Cheers," everyone echoed, once again bringing their glasses together as conversation immediately started back up as the group finished up their dinner.

"Thank you Lex," JJ said, getting up from her seat so she could give her daughter a hug and a kiss. "That was beautiful."

"I agree," Emily added, waiting until the blonde was out of her way so she could embrace the teen as well. "We love you so much."

"I love you too," Alex smiled, allowing Emily to keep her hand in hers as they sat back down. "Both of you."

"You three are just too cute for words," Garcia gushed from where she sat across the table with Morgan.

"Excuse me I think you mean four of us," Emily corrected, gesturing to Henry who was currently dozing in Elizabeth's arms at the end of the table; the older Prentiss talking animatedly with Sandy and Andrew while gently stroking her grandson's back. "You're forgetting Henry…you know your Godson."

"Well of course, Henry is the _most_ adorable," Garcia replied. "But I just meant that you three are always killing me with your cuteness. You're all so lovey dovey. It just makes me so happy."

"You're crazy Garcia," JJ laughed, shaking her head.

"Just wait until tomorrow," Morgan said. "I'm not sure we'll even be able to contain her with all of the excitement."

"Oh definitely not!" Garcia nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't believe that tomorrow at this time we're actually going to be married," JJ said, beaming as she grabbed Emily's free hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm so excited."

"Me too Baby," Emily smiled, leaning forward to give the blonde a soft kiss. "It's going to be absolutely perfect."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"You know I really don't understand why we can't just stay together tonight," JJ groaned later that night, resting her forehead against Emily's shoulder as the brunette brought her hand up and began rubbing her back.

"Because it's tradition," Emily chuckled softly, kissing the blonde's temple. "We're not supposed to see each other until we're at the alter."

"Screw tradition," JJ replied pouting. "I don't want to sleep without you. It's not fair. I need your arms around me."

"Well I'm sure Penelope would be willing to cuddle with you if that's what you're worried about," Emily teased, poking JJ's sides as she attempted to get the blonde to crack.

"Not the same thing," JJ replied, pulling back and looking up with sad, blue eyes.

"Aw come on don't do that," Emily said, running her hand through blonde locks. "I told you I need tonight with Lex," she said, taking JJ's hands in hers. "It's just one night. And then tomorrow we'll be married and you'll get to spend every night in my arms for the rest of our lives."

"Mmm that sounds perfect," JJ finally smiled, leaning forward and capturing the brunette's lips in a kiss, which she immediately deepened despite the fact that their family and friends were not that far away.

"Hey get a room," Adam eventually called out, effectively ruining the moment.

"Yeah geez ladies save it for the honeymoon," Morgan added, laughing along with JJ's brother, the pair high fiving as both Emily and JJ simply rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"You're getting a ride home with Pen?" Emily asked as she turned her attention back to her future wife, leaning their foreheads together in an attempt to get some privacy.

"We're driving Spencer home," JJ nodded, playing with the hem of Emily's shirt. "Just as soon as her and Alex finish saying goodbye," she smirked, nodding her head to the corner where the young couple was huddled together, holding hands as they talked quietly to each other.

"Ah young love," Emily smiled. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably having a similar conversation as us," JJ laughed quietly. "You think someday we'll be at the rehearsal dinner for their wedding?"

"Oh God bite your tongue," Emily groaned. "They're babies. I am in no way ready to start thinking about their wedding."

"Well I didn't mean next week," JJ laughed. "But I mean who knows, maybe 10 years from now we'll be getting Alex ready for her wedding."

"They're 15 Jen," Emily reminded her. "The chances of those two still being together 10 years from now are…"

"Do not even finish that sentence," JJ interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. I know they're young; much too young. But those two are…special," she said. "They remind me of us. I think they'll end up married some day. You'll see."

"Okay," Emily nodded, unable to hold back her smile as she gave the blonde another, much more chaste, kiss. "Whatever you say."

Meanwhile, across the room Alex leaned forward to give Spencer a kiss despite the fact that she could feel eyes watching her; knowing that if she turned around she would likely find Garcia watching them carefully.

"Are you excited for your night with your Mom?" Spencer asked when they pulled apart, her fingers immediately beginning to play with the two bracelets on Alex's wrist. "It should be nice."

"I think it will be great," Alex replied, her smile big. "Don't get me wrong, I love being with both my Moms and I love having Henry around, but it's been a while since it was just me and my Mom. It will be nice to have the night together to just…whatever," she explained. "Plus I don't know…being here," she shrugged. "It just seems extra special."

"Your Mom lived here right?" Spencer asked, not fully remembering the details.

"When she was pregnant with me," Alex nodded. "So I don't know it just…it's hard to explain."

"Don't worry I understand," Spencer smiled, giving the shorter brunette's hand a squeeze. "Tomorrow is going to be so nice. I mean everything looks great. I think it's going to be an amazing wedding."

"I hope so," Alex smiled, intertwining her fingers with Spencer's. "As long as everything goes to plan it should be perfect, but I think even if it doesn't it's going to be a great time," she said. "I mean with this lot around it can't be anything but a good time," she said, laughing as she gestured to the group that gathered near the doors, waiting for Emily and JJ to say their goodbyes before leaving.

"Personally I cannot wait for drunk Garcia," Spencer laughed. "Somehow I feel like we can rely on her being the life of the party."

"For sure," Alex grinned, knowing the blonde was likely to cause quite a scene with a lot of dancing.

"Hey you girlies ready?" JJ called; the teens looking up to find the blonde coming towards them with Emily, the couple still holding hands.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Spencer replied as she and Alex separated, though their hands remained linked.

"Good because I need to get to bed. We kind of have a big day tomorrow," JJ smiled, releasing Emily hand in order to approach Alex. "Alright kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, wrapping the teen in a hug, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Take care of your Mom for me tonight okay?"

"I will," Alex smiled, hugging the blonde tighter. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too Baby," JJ replied, kissing the brunette on the cheek. "Alright say goodbye to Spencer," she said before turning towards Emily. "I'll meet you at the alter?"

"I'll be there," Emily smiled, grabbing JJ's hands and pulling her towards her to give her a proper goodbye. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too," JJ said as she allowed herself to be pulled into a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alex said as she turned to Spencer, the young couple hugging before sharing a sweet kiss. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," Spencer smiled, giving the shorter brunette one more quick peck since Emily and JJ were now watching. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled before turning towards JJ.

"Alright you two be good," JJ said as Emily moved to put her arm around Alex. "Enjoy your night. I love you both."

"We love you too," Emily replied for the both of them. "We'll see you tomorrow."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

This seems surreal," Emily said as she walked into her old bedroom later that night after getting ready for bed, finding Alex already waiting for her.

Although the furniture and décor of the room was obviously different from when she lived there, Emily got an odd chill as she walked in the room to find her daughter sitting in the bed, which sat in the same spot that her own bed used to sit. Emily could remember spending a whole night, lying wide awake in this room after finding out she was pregnant with Alex and after giving her up for adoption, the older brunette never imagined she would find herself back in this room with her daughter; especially the night before her wedding.

"It must be weird to be sleeping here again," Alex replied, scooting over in the bed to make room for her mother, who immediately joined her. "It must be doubly weird having me here."

"You have no idea," Emily chuckled, mirroring her daughter's position as she sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Don't get me wrong, having you here with me is amazing and I absolutely love it, but I just…I never imagined that we would ever be here," she continued. "I spent so many nights here contemplating how I could possibly give you up when all I wanted to do is keep you with me."

"It must have been hard," Alex said, leaning her head to rest against Emily's shoulder. "I mean after I found out I was adopted I couldn't understand how you could give me up, but now I have no idea what I would do if I were in your position. I mean it's not exactly an easy choice."

"It was the hardest choice I ever had to make," Emily replied, resting her head on top of her daughter's. "Sometimes I wished I could just stay pregnant forever. That way it would always just be you and me together. I just wanted to keep you with me forever, even though I knew it wasn't what was best for you."

"Well it may have taken us 14 years but we're here together now," Alex said, reaching out and grabbing her mother's hand. "And we still have forever together…it just won't be just the two of us though. I mean we've got Mum and Henry too."

"That's true," Emily smiled. "We're pretty lucky to have those two aren't we?"

"Extremely," Alex agreed as she began playing with Emily fingers absentmindedly, falling silent. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Emily replied easily.

"Even if it might make you unhappy?" Alex asked carefully, causing Emily to lift her head to get a better look at her daughter.

"Of course," Emily answered hesitantly, completely unsure of what to expect.

"I…well…I was just wondering if your dad was going to be at the wedding tomorrow," Alex asked quietly, still not looking up from her mother's shoulder. "I mean you don't really talk about him or anything but I just thought it's you're wedding and…well I wasn't sure…"

"He won't be there," Emily interrupted the teen's rambling, lifting the younger brunette's chin with her finger so she could look her in the eyes. "Your Grandfather…My father isn't….he isn't exactly supportive of my choices," she explained. "He's still married to your Grandmother but they're hardly ever actually together. As far as I know he's still in London and has absolutely no interest in attending my wedding."

"Did you ask him?"

"We don't exactly talk," Emily replied, unable to really explain the complicated relationship she had with her father; a relationship that had been deteriorating since she was a teenager.

"Well does he even know about me?" Alex asked curiously, having wanted to ask her mother about her father for quite some time. "I mean does he know that I live with you?"

"My mother told him," Emily nodded. "But I haven't heard anything from him since then. Where is this coming from?" She then asked. "I mean you've never asked about my father before."

"I guess I was just wondering," Alex shrugged. "I mean I thought maybe he'd come to walk you down the aisle."

"Oh…well…" Emily bit her lip. "I don't need anyone to give me away," she said. "I'll be perfectly fine walking myself down the aisle. I don't need him there. I've got everyone I need."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't want to upset you or anything," she said. "We're supposed to be enjoying tonight. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Emily smiled. "I'm not upset. You're allowed to be curious, and you know you can always talk to me about anything," she said wrapping her arm around the teen with a sigh. "You know I don't think I would even be here tonight if it weren't for you. I mean before you came around I couldn't even see my feelings for Jennifer for what they really were."

"That's true," Alex laughed. "I'm glad I was able to help you realize you were in love with her," she said. "But I think you would have gotten here eventually. It just might have taken you a little longer."

"You think so?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Alex nodded. "People who are meant to be always find their way to each other."


	8. Chapter 8

**When I started writing this chapter I fully intended to get to the actual wedding part of the story…however I soon realized that I had quite a few things I wanted to write first. So this is the morning of the wedding day! And the next chapter will be the wedding (promise this time)! Hope you all enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 8**

"Mom….Mom…it's time to get up," Alex called, standing over her mother Saturday morning, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Mom the hair and makeup people are going to be here in an hour."

"Hmmm…what?" Emily responded groggily, forgetting for a moment where she was and what day of the week it was. "What's going on?"

Though they knew they had a big day ahead of them, Emily and Alex had spent a good portion of the night before laying together in bed talking about anything and everything until both brunettes eventually drifted off, falling into a deep sleep.

"You wanted to be up for a shower before we have to get ready remember?" Alex replied with a smirk, holding back a laugh. "You're getting married today," she reminded her sleepy mother.

"I'm...whaa…Oh…" Emily shot up in the bed, nearly knocking Alex, who hadn't been expecting the move, over. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, grabbing Alex by the shoulders as she broke out with a big grin. "I'm getting married today!"

"Yes you are," Alex laughed, nodding slowly. "So you might want to get out of bed and get into the shower so you can make yourself presentable and pretty for Mum okay," she said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her mother's forehead. "I'm gonna use the bathroom down the hall. I need to get ready too."

Turning around, Alex intended to grab her things and head down the hall, finding herself prevented from doing so when her mother quickly grabbed her from behind and picked her up off the ground and pulled her back onto the bed behind them. Hugging Alex tightly, Emily buried her face in the teen's hair, knowing they needed to get moving, but needing the moment with her daughter first.

"I'm getting married today," Emily repeated, this time quieter, though her excitement could still be heard in her voice. "I'm going to be married."

"I know you are," Alex replied with a smile in her voice, feeling her mother pulling her even closer. "Are you nervous yet?" She asked curiously, feeling a slightly nervous excitement in her own stomach.

"You know what," Emily began to reply. "I'm not. Not even a little bit actually," she said, loosening her grip on Alex enough for the teen to turn around in her arms and face her. "I thought maybe the nerves would hit today, but I feel great; better than great actually. I can't wait to marry Jen."

"Good," Alex smiled, a smile that reached her eyes. "But you know if that feeling changes at all today…if you suddenly feel yourself getting the butterflies or something just remember Mum loves you and I love you and Henry loves you and you shouldn't be nervous about the ceremony or anything because everyone there also loves you," she rambled slightly, making her mother smile. "Also I've got your back. Just so you know."

"Good to know," Emily laughed, kissing Alex's head before pulling her into a hug. "I love you kiddo. I'm really happy you're here with me," she said, turning serious as she leaned back to look at the teen; unable to imagine this day without her daughter there beside her. "I couldn't ask for a better Maid of Honour."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When JJ woke that morning she was surprised to find that it was daylight; feeling like she had just fallen asleep after she and Garcia had spent over an hour discussing their hopes for the next day. Upon realizing that it was her wedding day, the blonde immediately felt a swoop of excitement in her stomach at the thought of seeing Emily in her wedding dress in a matter of hours.

"I can hear you thinking over there Buttercup," Garcia's voice called from across the room where she was sitting by the window feeding Henry his morning bottle. "And if that smile on your face is any indication I would say they're pretty happy thoughts."

"They're very happy thoughts," JJ smiled even brighter as she sat up to see her best friend and son sitting together. "It's a happy day after all. I'm getting married," she grinned big.

"To Emily Prentiss," Garcia replied happily, beyond excited for her two friends. "Ohhh I just can't handle it," she practically squealed. "This is such a great day! In a matter of hours you're going to be Mrs. Jennifer Prentiss…or is Emily going to be Mrs. Jareau…or…what are you guys doing with your names?"

"I'm hyphenating my name," JJ laughed. "So I'll be Mrs. Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss," she explained. "And Emily doesn't know it yet but I drew up the paperwork to change Henry's last name as well. Since Alex is a Campbell-Prentiss now I figured it would be nice for us to all at least have one name in common."

"That's so sweet," Garcia smiled, knowing how important being Alex's Mum was to JJ. "I'm so happy for you guys. You just have the best little family. I can't believe that a year ago you and Emily weren't even really you and Emily yet."

"God I know," JJ sighed as she thought about everything she and Emily have been through in the last year. "We were both so clueless back then. I don't know how we didn't see it."

"You were scared," Garcia laughed. "Both of you were completely blind to it because you didn't want to lose each other," she continued. "It was like Alex's presence opened up both of your eyes…which makes sense considering she said something to Emily about the two of you…but I never really asked you what made you finally accept your feelings."

"Which is surprising considering you always have to know everything," JJ laughed, earning a glare from her friend, who moved Henry to her shoulder in order to burp him. "Seeing Emily with Alex did change things though," she eventually explained. "I knew my feelings for Emily were more than friendly a long time ago but I never wanted to act on them because she was my best friend and I was happy to at least have her that way. But when Alex got here…I don't know," she shrugged. "It just made me see things differently. Suddenly I saw what my future could be like with Emily and Alex and I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted them to be my forever."

Listening to the emotions in her friend's voice as she told her story, Garcia couldn't help but tear up, smiling at the look of love on JJ's face. "And then you got Henry here as a happy little surprise," she grinned.

"The happiest surprise," JJ nodding with a smile. "He was definitely a fantastic addition to our little family, even if we didn't expect him."

"But he won't be the _only_ addition to your little family will he?" Garcia asked curiously, unable to hold back the excitement she felt at the idea of Emily and JJ having another baby. "I mean you two could have more kids couldn't you?"

"Well…."

"Oh pleeeeeeease tell me you want more babies?" Garcia exclaimed excitedly, seeing the answer in the other blonde's eyes even though she had yet to answer. "You do don't you! Oh my goodness!"

"Okay, okay calm down," JJ laughed, not wanting the technical analyst to get her hopes up too soon. "It has been discussed, but nothing is for sure yet! I mean I would obviously love to have more kids and Emily would too, but it's a little more complicated than that. There's a lot of things we would have to decide first," she explained. "So it will probably be a while before a baby is even a possibility."

"But there _is_ a possibility!" Garcia replied. "That's all I care about!"

Shaking her head with laughter JJ decided to simply allow Garcia to get excited, knowing there was no way to contain the bubbly blonde. "Well I guess it's time to get up huh?" She said, stretching as she checked the time. "Better get this show on the road."

"Yes we better," Garcia nodded enthusiastically. "Because you're getting MARRIED!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

With a flurry of hair dryers, curling irons and makeup the morning seemed to fly by as Alex and Emily allowed the hair and makeup people, that Elizabeth insisted on hiring, get them ready. As she glanced at the time, Alex couldn't help feeling a little anxious, having a couple things she knew she wanted to do before the ceremony, which was due to begin is just over 2 hours.

"Hey Mom?" The teen called, turning to Emily whose eyes were closed as she got her makeup done. "Would it be okay if I stepped out for a minute? I just wanted to make a couple phone calls."

"Sure sweetie I think you're all done anyways," Emily replied. "Who do you need to call?"

"Oh I just want to check in with Spencer and Garcia," Alex lied, not wanting to tell her Mother the truth quite yet. "I won't be long. I'll even grab us something to eat before I come back."

"Sounds good Hun, take your time," Emily told her, still not opening her eyes as Alex grabbed her cell phone and headed for the hallway and down the stairs to ensure her Mom wouldn't overhear her conversation.

The teen was halfway down the stairs, scrolling through her phonebook when the front door opened, causing her to look up as Elizabeth made her way into the house.

"Grandma!" Alex exclaimed. "I was just about to call you."

"Oh well no need, here I am," Elizabeth smiled as the teen came down the stairs to greet her with a hug and a kiss. "Is everything okay? What do you need?"

"Everything's fine," Alex was quick to assure her. "Everything's actually going perfectly. Mom's nearly ready and she looks great, but there's something she needs…something she's really not willing to ask for."

"Okay…" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, waiting for her granddaughter to elaborate.

Biting her lip, Alex considered her decision to come to her grandmother once more before finally decided she had no other choice. "Well you know Grandpa Andrew is walking Mum down the aisle today," she began nervously, doing her best to resist picking at her newly manicured nails. "And well….Mom doesn't exactly have anyone to give her away. She said that she doesn't' need anyone but I just…I don't really believe her," she shrugged. "I thought about asking Rossi or maybe Hotch but it just seemed like…well I think that it would mean a lot to her if you were the one to give her away today."

" _Me_?" Elizabeth asked sounding surprised. "I'm not sure if…I don't know that she would…are you sure that's a good idea?" She stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Look I know that you and Mom haven't always had the greatest relationship," Alex sighed. "And I know that I probably won't ever fully understand that. But things have been great between you two lately right? Mom is really happy to have you in her life and I really think this would mean a lot to her," she continued with wide, begging eyes. "Will you talk to her? Please?"

Unable to resist the teen's big, brown eyes Elizabeth smiled, touched by Alex's thoughtfulness. "Of course I'll talk to her," she replied, leaning forward and kissing the young brunette's cheek. "You are a sweet girl Alexandra. Your mothers are incredibly lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Alex grinned, wrapping her arms around her grandmother. "I need to call Mum. But Mom's upstairs. I'll be back up there soon."

Nodding as she grabbed Alex's hand and gave it one last squeeze, Elizabeth eventually headed for the stairs, intending to go speak to her daughter, while Alex turned her attention back to her cell-phone and quickly scrolled through her contacts in search of her blonde mother's number.

Hitting send and bringing the phone to her ear, Alex listened to the sound of ringing, tapping her foot as she impatiently waited for JJ to answer.

"Lex?" JJ answered after several rings. "Sweetie is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Mum," Alex replied with a smile, knowing that the blonde was anxious. "Everything's great I just wanted to talk to you before the ceremony and I realized that I wasn't going to see you until we're at the alter and well…that didn't exactly seem like the best time for a talk."

"Probably not," JJ chuckled lightly. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Well I just…I just wanted to tell you that I'm…" Alex stumbled over her words, suddenly nervous though she wasn't really sure why. "I'm really happy that today is happening," she eventually sighed. "When I first came here to live with Mom I was really nervous and I didn't know what to expect, but having you around was a really big help. And when you and Mom finally got together I was so happy because…well I really wanted you to be my Mom too," she continued, feeling more confident now that she had gotten started. "You're so important to me and I'm just so glad that you and Mom are getting married. I love you so much Mum. I just wanted to make sure you knew that before the wedding," she finished, falling silent and biting her lip as she waited for JJ to respond. "Mum?"

"Oh Lex," JJ sniffed, obviously crying. "Oh gosh thank God there's still time to redo my makeup," she laughed emotionally, trying to reign in all the feelings Alex had elicited.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Alex said sounding guilty. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to talk to you before the wedding."

"No, no don't apologize," JJ was quick to reply. "I'm glad you called honey. That was…that was incredibly sweet, and I love you so much. I'm just…" she continued, the tears still evident in her voice. "I'm just so grateful that I get to be your Mum and I hope you know how much I love your Mom sweetheart. You two and Henry are my whole life, and I'm so glad that we get to be a family," she paused, taking a deep breath. "Now I really wish you were here because I could really use a hug."

"Well I promise I'll have one waiting for you as soon as I see you," Alex laughed, though it was obvious that she had also become emotional. "I guess I'll be seeing you pretty soon?"

"Not soon enough," JJ sighed. "Do me a favour and tell your Mom I love her okay? And that I can't wait to be her wife."

"You got it," Alex replied happily. "I love you Mum. I'll see you at the alter."

"I'll be there," JJ told her. "Love you baby. So, so much."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When she made her way up the stairs, Elizabeth headed towards Emily's old bedroom, knowing the brunette would have taken refuge there last night and would likely be getting ready there still. Pausing outside the room, Elizabeth poked her head in the door, watching as Emily sat in front of the mirror, her hair and makeup complete, as she sat admiring the look that had been created for her.

"You look beautiful," Elizabeth eventually called out, smiling as the younger brunette turned towards her, looking surprised. "JJ isn't going to know what hit her when she sees you. You're absolutely stunning."

"Thanks Mom," Emily replied, her eyes shining with her tears, which she fought hard to hold back, not wanting to ruin her makeup. "I didn't know you were here already."

"Alexandra sent me up," Elizabeth told her. "I wanted to give you something before the ceremony; something old," she said, pulling out a piece of white lace from behind her back. "This is the veil I wore when I got married," she explained. "Alexandra told me that the lace would match your dress so I thought maybe you would like to wear it. Obviously you don't have to but I just…"

"I'd love to," Emily interrupted. "Thank you Mother," she smiled, turning her attention back to the mirror in front of her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at her in the mirror. "It' normal to feel nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Emily shook her head. "The opposite actually," she grinned. "I can't wait. Do you think that's normal?"

"With you and Jennifer? Probably," Elizabeth nodded, smiling as she squeezed the shoulder under her hand. "You know I remember the day I married your father. I was a complete mess. Hardly slept the night before; couldn't stop shaking the whole morning of the day. I don't think I calmed down until I made it to the alter," she said, her smile falling as she looked up to see the look of disappointment on her daughter's face. "I'm sorry that he hasn't been here for you Emily. Your father…well he doesn't deserve to be your father. He has no idea what he's missing out on. It's his loss though. Not yours. But I'm sorry if you're hurting."

Nodding as she bit her lip, Emily only met Elizabeth's eyes in the mirror for a moment before letting her gaze fall to the table in front of her. "What do you think it says about me and Jennifer? That I'm not nervous, I mean."

"Well that's simple. It means you've found the right one," Elizabeth smiled. "You and Jennifer are meant to be Emily. You have nothing to be worried about," she assured her, understanding that the younger brunette didn't want to hash things out about her father on her wedding day. "Now I was wondering if I could do something for you today," she said, causing Emily to look up and giver her a questioning look. "I was hoping you would allow me to walk you down the aisle today, though I refuse to call it giving you away because frankly I'm not quite ready to do that yet considering I just got you back."

"I…" Emily attempted to speak, spinning her chair around to look at her mother with a surprised look on her face; a look that Elizabeth greeted with a simple smile. "I would love that," Emily eventually replied, smiling as she stood up to hug her mother. "I actually couldn't think of anything I would love more."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is, Part 1 of the wedding! Part 2 will hopefully be coming next week (hopefully wrapping up the story as well) as I will be going on vacation as of May 9** **th** **and I don't want to leave you guys hanging! Really hope you all will enjoy this!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 9**

"Oh…oh wow," Alex gasped as her mother turned around to face her after the teen had finished doing up the back of the older brunette's wedding dress. "Mom you look…you're…you look beautiful," she said, feeling her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she was overcome with happiness.

"Hey, no, no, none of that," Emily was quick to try and stop the tears as she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. "No crying; not yet at least. I really don't want to have to redo my makeup before the ceremony so you're going to have to hold it together okay?" She asked, smiling and pulling Alex into her arms after she nodded. "You look gorgeous baby."

"Not as gorgeous as you," Alex replied. "Mum isn't going to know what hit her. Seriously…that dress is…you look incredible Mommy."

Smiling, Emily took a deep breath; fighting the tears she could feel stinging at her eyes, unable to think of a time where she ever felt to happy. Leaning back and admiring her daughter, Emily took in the lavender strapless dress that the teen was wearing; a dress that fell just below her knees and fit the young brunette just right. Emily wore her white, lace, flowing, dress, which had capped sleeves, an open back and fit her better than she even remembered at her last fitting and she honestly couldn't wait for everyone to see it.

"What ya thinking about?" Alex asked with a smile, noticing the far away look on her mother's face. "You finally getting nervous?"

"Not a chance," Emily laughed as she shook her head. "I was just thinking about how I can't wait to see Jen," she said with a big smile. "This day seems like a dream come true. Sometimes it's hard to remember that this is all real. I keep having to remind myself that I really am marrying Jennifer and that you really are here with me."

"I'm really glad I am," Alex smiled, reaching out and wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. "You…I love you so much Mom. And I love Mum too. I'm so happy I'm here with you. I'm so glad I get to be here for this," she said, not daring to look up at her mother's face for fear that they would both burst into tears. "I am so, so happy," she repeated, squeezing Emily's waist even tighter.

"Me too Baby," Emily replied emotionally. "I could not be happier."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"You ready for this?" Garcia asked JJ, the pair having arrived at Emily's old home where they were quickly ushered by Sara into a room where they would not run into Emily before the ceremony.

"I am more than ready," JJ smiled, glancing at the clock to see that they had less than 30 minutes before they were expected to begin. "Do you know where Emily is? Do you think she's ready?"

"She's down the hall and I'm sure she's ready," Garcia replied as she began fussing with JJ's hair, which the blonde was wearing pinned to one side. "You don't get to see her until you're at the alter though so don't even ask. There's no way I'm letting you."

"Trust me I know," JJ laughed. "I'm surprised you let anyone see me considering how well you've been guarding me this morning," she said, earning herself a poke in the side. "I think even my mother's afraid to mess with you at this point."

"Hey I'm your maid of honour, it's my duty to make sure everything goes perfectly today and that means keeping you away from your bride," Garcia said, sticking her tongue out. "I will not allow bad luck to fall upon you just so you can see Emsters. I don't care if you don't believe in any of that stuff; it's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Okay Pen," JJ laughed, amused by her friend's antics. "Whatever you say," she smiled, reaching out and taking the other blonde's hand in hers as she fell serious. "I'm really glad you're here you know. It means a lot to me…having you standing with me today. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want anyone else with me right now."

"Aw hey, I thought we weren't getting mushy until later," Garcia replied, reaching forward and pulling JJ into a hug. "I love you so much Buttercup. You're so sweet and I could not be happier to be here with you. I'm so happy for you and Em."

Grinning from ear to ear, JJ leaned back, squeezing her best friend's hands as she took a moment to appreciate the fact that it was her wedding day and she would be married very soon. "So what do you think? Am I ready? Do I look okay?" She asked, wanting to break up the emotional moment so neither she nor Garcia ruined their makeup.

"You look beautiful Jayje," Garcia replied with a smile, taking in the sight of the media liaison in her long, strapless dress, which featured a jeweled sash around her waist. "I don't think there has ever been a more beautiful bride."

"Well I'm not sure I would be able to agree with that," JJ laughed. "I mean Emily's a bride today too and I'm willing to bet she looks gorgeous," she said, getting a dreamy look on her face. "God I can't wait to see her," she sighed, not noticing the door opening as her father came in.

"Well you'll be happy to know you won't have to wait much longer," Andrew smiled, seeing his daughter in her dress for the first time. "Wow…your mother said you looked beautiful but…wow," he said, speechless.

"Thanks Daddy," JJ replied, feeling her eyes once again filling with tears, which she wasn't sure she would be able to hold back as her father came forward to embrace her.

"We're going to get started soon," Andrew said as he took a deep breath in order to reign in his own emotions. "Alex and Emily are going to walk first, then Penelope, then Lily followed by Henry with Reid and then us," he said, reciting the instructions that had been repeated to him several times that morning. "Someone will let us know when it's safe for us to leave the room. We want to make sure you don't run into Emily."

"Right, got it…okay," JJ nodded, feeling an excited fluttering in her stomach, realizing that she would be able to see Emily in a matter of minutes.

"You okay?" Andrew asked, grabbing his daughter's hand and feeling it trembling lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," JJ was quick to reply. "Just do me a favour okay?" She said, as her father nodded for her to continue, as she hooked her arm through his. "Just don't let me go."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The crowd gathered for the wedding fell silent as the sound of the piano filled the room, everyone turning their heads as Alex made her way down the stairs, bouquet in hand, with a smile on her face. Doing her best to focus on not tripping, the teen glanced at the relatively small group that was present, her gaze eventually falling on Spencer who sat in the second row behind the team, with Olivia and Zoey beside her. Giving her girlfriend a wink, Alex reached the alter; turning to face the crowd as they all stood for her mother's entrance.

As the wedding march began for the first time, Alex grinned big as her mother made her appearance with Elizabeth at her side, the crowd murmuring quietly at the sight of the brunette. Reaching the alter, Emily turned to her mother, giving the older brunette a kiss on the cheek before moving to stand next to Alex, who immediately grasped her hand, both brunettes anxious to see JJ.

The music once again changed, Alex and Emily turning their attention towards the stairs where Garcia eventually came into view sporting her pink dress with a bouquet of flowers in her hands that matched the ones Alex held. In true Garcia fashion, the bubbly blonde sauntered to the front, stopping when she reached Morgan in order to give him a kiss on the cheek before taking her spot at the alter. Shaking her head as she laughed at her friend's antics, Emily was momentarily distracted until a gasp could be heard throughout the room; the brunette looking up to find Lily coming down the stairs wearing a white dress with a purple sash to match Alex.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lily made her way down the aisle, dropping flower petals like she practiced until she reached the front where she immediately threw her arms around Emily's waist, making everyone laugh.

"Did I do good Auntie Emily?" The little blonde asked; her mother and father shaking their heads from their seats.

"You did great sweetie," Emily smiled. "How about you stand with Alex now okay?"

"Okay," Lily nodded, allowing Alex to take her hand, but turning back around before she got to far. "You look beautiful Auntie Emily."

"So do you," Emily laughed, bending down to kiss the little girl's forehead before turning her attention back to the stairs where Reid was coming down carrying Henry, who was wearing a tiny tux with a pink bowtie that matched Garcia's dress. Feeling her heart bursting with love, Emily had to force herself to resist the urge to reach out for her little boy, knowing now was not the time, but grateful when Reid stopped in front of her so she could give the baby a kiss.

Knowing who was coming next, Emily felt her heart flutter in her chest; Alex squeezing her hand in excitement as JJ came into view, holding her father's arm with a big smile on her face as her gaze met Emily's. As their eyes met, it was as if everyone else in the room disappeared; JJ feeling like she couldn't get to Emily fast enough as Emily practically buzzed with excitement.

Upon reaching the alter, JJ turned towards her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she tried to smile through the tears that were now a serious threat. "Thank you Daddy."

"I love you beautiful girl," Andrew replied, squeezing his daughter's hand as Emily approached them. "You take care of her," he said to the brunette.

"I will, I promise," Emily replied quietly as Andrew placed JJ's hands in hers. "You look beautiful," she sighed, her eyes tearing up as she noticed JJ's own blue eyes watering.

"So do you," JJ responded emotionally, the pair clutching each other tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily smiled, leaning her forehead against JJ's. "What do you say we get married now huh?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," JJ nodded as they both turned their attention towards the minister, their hands still clasped together.

As the minister began to speak about love and happiness and all the things he had informed the couple he was going to speak about, the pair couldn't help but let their attention wander; feeling like they were the only people in the room as their eyes remained locked on each other. Not taking in the words that were being spoken around them neither Emily nor JJ noticed when the minister fell silent; still staring at each other until Emily felt a sharp poke in the back causing her to look up to find the Minister watching her expectantly.

"Your vows," he said with a smile.

"Oh…uh…right," Emily said, the room chuckling as she took a deep breath in order to collect her thoughts.

When thinking about their vows, Emily and JJ had decided they wanted to write their own, brainstorming and ultimately deciding to write their promises to each other; something, which they had both been working on for weeks and were anxious to share.

"Jennifer," Emily began with a smile, her confidence coming back to her as she stared in to blue eyes. "I promise to love you every day, no matter what. I promise to be by your side for whatever life throws our way and I promise to always be your best friend first. I promise to be supportive and understanding, even when you are being stubborn," she said, making JJ and the rest of the room laugh. "I promise to watch TV shows that I hate because they make you happy and I promise not to complain when you make me play sports," she grinned as JJ rolled her eyes. "I promise to not only be your wife, but to also be a mother with you to our two children," she said, looking over the blonde's shoulder at Henry before turning her head to smile at Alex. "I love you so much Jennifer, and I would promise you the world if I could, but since I can't, I promise you this: I will always love you and our family and I will always do everything in my power to make you happy. I love you."

Smiling JJ squeezed Emily's hands, feeling herself once again become teary eyed, unsure how she was going to hold it together in order to say her own vows.

"Jennifer," the minister prompted the blonde to begin.

"Emily," JJ began shakily, feeling Emily drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand. "I promise I'm going to try and get through this without falling apart," she joked, Emily laughing as she watched the blonde take a few deep breaths in order to calm her nerves. "I love you so much, and I promise that, that love will only grow with each day we're together," she finally began, her voice gaining some confidence. "I promise to be your best friend, your partner and your wife. I promise to stand by you always, and not to let my stubbornness get in the way of loving you," she winked. "I promise not to make fun of you when you try to play sports or when you get all nerdy on me like you tend to do. And I promise I will never call you nerdy again," she said as Emily burst out in laughter. "I promise that I will be the best mother I can be to both Alex and Henry and I promise to always put the three of you first. I love you so much and I promise that nothing will ever change that."

With matching grins on their faces both Emily and JJ had to resist the urge to lean in for a kiss, squeezing each other's hands tightly instead as they turned their attention back towards their minister.

"Emily," he began to say, turning his attention to the brunette. "Do you take Jennifer to be your wife and partner in all that you do, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do," Emily replied, grinning big.

"Jennifer," he turned to the blonde. "Do you take Emily to be your wife and partner in all that you do, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Emily nodded, her smile matching Emily's.

"Do we have the rings?" He then asked turning towards Reid, who still stood beside Garcia, holding a now sleeping Henry.

"I have them right here," the young genius answered, smiling as he handed the rings to Garcia who gave one to each of the woman.

"Jennifer, with this ring I thee wed," Emily said, sliding the ring on to JJ's finger.

"Emily," JJ began, taking the ring in her hand and placing it onto Emily's ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Well then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife," the Minister said with a smile. "You may now kiss your bride."

Pulling JJ towards her, Emily immediately joined the blonde's lips with hers, the happiness and excitement they were both feeling evident in their kiss, which they both resisted deepening since they had an audience. Breaking apart, Emily brought her hand up to cup JJ's cheek, no longer able to hold back her tears as she felt her cheeks getting wet. "I love you so much Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss," she whispered, bringing their faces close together.

"I love you too my beautiful wife," JJ smiled, giving the brunette another, shorter kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise from your seats and allow me the pleasure of introducing Mrs. and Mrs. Jareau-Prentiss."


	10. Chapter 10

**And now here's the second part of our wedding! One more chapter to wrap up this story, and I'm going to try really hard to get it out next week before I leave for vacation!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 10**

"I love you," JJ said, quickly pulling Emily into a kiss, the pair taking a moment to themselves as the blonde dragged her new wife into a room off the hallway before they had to get back out for pictures. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she muttered between kisses, Emily eventually laughing as she pulled away.

"I love you too my gorgeous wife," Emily smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose.

"Mmm I love the sound of that," JJ grinned, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist and resting her head under the taller woman's chin. "I can't believe we're married. I am so happy."

"Me too baby, me too," Emily sighed, kissing the top of her wife's head. "Hey I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" JJ asked, tilting her head to look up at Emily curiously. "What's that?"

"Take off your ring," Emily replied, holding out her hand.

"Excuse me?" JJ raised an eyebrow. "No way! I just got this! You're not taking it back already."

"I promise I'll give it back," Emily chuckled, wiggling her fingers as JJ hesitantly pulled her ring off her finger and placed it in Emily's palm. "I wanted to do something special for you so I decided to have our rings engaged. Take a look," she smiled. "Mine is the same."

Once again picking up her ring, JJ took a look at the inside of the band, her eyes welling up with tears as she saw the names of her children etched there. "Oh Em," she whispered emotionally. "That's…it's perfect," she said, looking up to meet brown eyes, which seemed to sparkle with happiness. "Thank you."

"I just wanted us to be able to carry them with us wherever we go," Emily smiled, taking JJ's ring and placing it back on her finger. "This wedding isn't just about us. It's about Henry and Alex too. I know we were already a family but today it just seems…official I guess. And I couldn't be happier about that."

"Me either," JJ grinned, leaning in for another kiss, suddenly wishing that she and Emily could simply skip the rest of the day and enjoy their time together; time which was quickly interrupted when there was a light knock on the door.

"Moms?" Alex called from the other side. "Sorry to interrupt but the photographer's waiting. We kind of need you guys out here."

"We're ready," Emily called back, giving JJ one last peck before opening up the door to find her daughter standing there with a big smile on her face. "Is everyone else ready?"

"They're all ready and waiting," Alex replied. "Grandma Liz is just making sure that drinks and appetizers are getting served to the guests and then she's going to join us."

"Perfect," JJ smiled. "Now come here," she said, grabbing Alex and pulling her towards her before grabbing Emily's hand so she would join their hug. "I love you two. I love you both so much."

"We love you too," Alex replied reaching her arms around both her mothers.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"All right ladies and gentlemen if I can have your attention please," Rossi, the appointed master of ceremonies announced early that evening as all the guests were gathered in the backyard tent for dinner. "Now I have been told that our newly married ladies are ready to return to us now and get this party started so please join me in welcoming for the first time as a married couple, Mrs. and Mrs. Jareau-Prentiss."

Standing from their seats the guests clapped their hands together as JJ and Emily entered the tent, their hands clasped together with the biggest smiles on their faces. Making their way up to the front table the couple greeted Alex and Garcia before taking their seats in the centre, everyone else following suit and sitting as well.

"Speeches will take place after dinner, which will be served promptly," Rossi told them. "Bon Appétit!"

With dinner being served, everyone began to talk amongst themselves, Alex's eyes frantically searching the guests in hopes of spotting one particular guest, having not yet been able to talk to her girlfriend since she had been busy with pictures before the reception began.

"She's right over there," Emily leaned over, smiling as she leaned towards the teen, pointing to a table at the side of the tent where Spencer indeed sat with Olivia, Zoey and a few family friends.

"Oh…thanks," Alex replied, blushing at having been caught searching for her girlfriend. "Do you think it would be okay if I go say hi for a minute? I haven't gotten to talk to her at all yet."

"Sure sweetie," Emily smiled. "Just don't take too long. Your dinner will get cold."

"Thanks Mom," Alex was quick to jump from her seat, kissing Emily's cheek before making her way around her table; careful not to make eye contact with any other guests on her way to her friends' table since she didn't want to get caught up talking to someone else. Since all three girls had their backs towards her they didn't see Alex coming; the young brunette taking the opportunity to sneak up behind her girlfriend. "You look gorgeous," Alex whispered into Spencer's ear; Spencer quickly turning around with a smile lighting up her face.

"Hi!" Spencer greeted enthusiastically, immediately standing up to embrace the shorter brunette. "God I've been wanting to do this all day. You look beautiful. That dress looks amazing on you."

"Thank you," Alex replied, unable to keep a smile off her face, as she pulled back, to give Spencer a rather chaste kiss. "And thanks so much for coming guys," she said, greeting both Olivia and Zoey with hugs. "Are you having a nice time?"

"It's so nice!" Zoey replied. "The ceremony was so sweet. We're so happy for your Moms."

"And they look hot!" Olivia practically burst out; earning strange looks from the rest of the table as her friends shook their heads with laughter. "Seriously your Moms are babes."

"Thanks Liv I'll be sure to tell them you said so," Alex laughed, reaching out to take Spencer's hand, wanting to keep the taller brunette close.

"So are you all ready for your speech?" Spencer asked, squeezing Alex's hand in hers. "You're not nervous are you?"

"A little," Alex admitted with a shrug. "I mean I know what I want to say, and I know that my Moms will be happy no matter what but…I don't know. I guess it makes me nervous having to say it all in front of everyone else. Plus I have to follow Penelope!"

"Aww Lex don't even worry about it," Zoey told her. "You have such a great way with words. I'm sure it's going to be amazing."

"Yeah and knowing you, you'll probably have us all in tears or something at the end," Spencer added. "You're going to do great. And if you do get nervous just focus on us," she smiled.

"Yeah because I'm sure staring at Spencer won't distract you or anything," Olivia rolled her eyes. "You guys are so mushy."

"Shut up," Alex laughed, shoving Olivia's shoulder playfully. "Look I should get back to my table, but enjoy your dinner okay," she said, leaning forward to give Spencer one more quick kiss. "And be sure to save me a dance."

"Don't worry I will," Olivia replied before Spencer could, a grin on her face.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Alex squeezed Spencer's hand one more time before heading back towards her mothers who were talking with Garcia whilst eating their dinner. "The girls look great," JJ said as Alex sat back down and immediately dug into her salad. "Spencer looks gorgeous in that dress."

"Spencer looks gorgeous in everything," Alex replied without much thought, blushing when she looked up to find both her mothers and Garcia staring at her with knowing smiles on their faces. "I mean well…she's…oh shut up," she huffed, her face beating red as the three women laughed, amused.

"We're just teasing sweetie," Emily said, running her hand over Alex's hair, which she was wearing down but wavy. "You look happy honey."

"Well I am happy," Alex grinned. "How could I not be?"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hello everybody," Garcia greeted as she stepped up to the microphone later that night after Rossi introduced her. "As most of you know I'm Penelope Garcia and I'm JJ's maid of honour," she said, turning to smile at the blonde. "JJ and I met quite a few years ago at work and at that time we were the only two women in the boys club, which meant we bonded instantly. JJ and I became fast friends and it wasn't long before she became my _best_ friend; the person who I could talk to about anything and who I could rely on for whatever I needed," she continued. "I was so happy when JJ asked me to be her maid of honour because I was there when Emily and JJ met. I watched as they went from colleagues to friends, from friends to best friends and from best friends to girlfriends and now…now I get to be here for this. I watched these two ladies fall in love and I must say it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever witnessed," she paused, smiling at her friends who both were listening happily. "JJ and Emily were made for each other; they belong together and nothing makes me happier than seeing them with their family as they are both amazing mothers. So let me just say this to my two best friends, Emsters and Jayje: I could not be happier for you two and I love you both so much. Congratulations," she finished off, raising her glass as the rest of the room erupted into a chorus of 'cheers' as they all clinked their glasses together.

"And now for Emily's maid of honour and daughter of both the brides, Alex," Rossi said, introducing the teen, who stood from her chair on shaky legs, taking a deep breath as she tried to remind herself not to be nervous.

Stepping up to the microphone Alex looked to her mothers who gave her a reassuring smile before looking out at the guests, seeking out a pair of brown eyes that instantly made her feel better.

"I used to dream about meeting my mother," Alex began, comforted by the smile on Spencer's face. "Growing up, after I found out I was adopted I spent a lot of time imagining what my Mom would be like; wondering if I looked like her or acted like her," she continued, once again turning towards her mothers and giving them a smile. "When I finally did meet my Mom, it really didn't take me long to see I was a lot like her. Not only do we look alike, but I take after her in so many other ways too and honestly…I'm really proud of that fact," she grinned, pleased to see that many of the guests were smiling as well. "Not long after I came to live here I asked my Mom a question…a question, which was an innocent curiosity, but which also, in my opinion, changed things. I asked my Mom if she had feelings for JJ, because I thought that perhaps they were dating and she was waiting to tell me, but apparently I was wrong," she laughed. "My Mothers, even when they were just friends, looked at each other they way I think everyone hopes to look at another person in their life. They looked at each other like they were in love, and though at the time they were just friends, they eventually realized that there really was something else there…which I would like to take credit for."

Pausing, Alex once again let her eyes fall over Spencer, smiling as she felt the love radiating off her girlfriend. "Penelope was right when she said that my Moms belong together. Watching them together, makes me so happy and it gives me something to aspire to, because I want what they have; we should all want what they have," she smiled. "Henry and I are two of the luckiest kids in the world, because we have two incredible mothers; two mothers who love us and care for us with everything they have and today…being here….this is one of the best days and I'll never forget it. So," she took a deep breath, turning her attention to focus solely on her Mothers, both of whom were dabbing their eyes. "Moms, thank you so much for loving me and being here for me. I love you both…more than…more than words can even describe," she said, hesitating as her emotions began to take over, unsure if she could say anything else without crying as she raised her glass. "To my Moms. Cheers."

"Cheers," everyone else repeated as Emily and JJ immediately got up from their seats in order to embrace their daughter, the entire trio in tears as they hugged each other tightly.

"That was beautiful kiddo," Emily whispered.

"Just so…so sweet," JJ added emotionally. "We love you so much."

"I love you guys too," Alex replied, doing her best to reign in the crying, laughing as she realized that the entire room was watching them. "God I'm a mess."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,_

 _And the whole world is on your case,_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love._

"I love you," Emily sighed, tightening her hold on JJ's waist as the couple swayed to the music, feeling completely alone despite the fact that there was a room full of people watching them.

"I love you too," JJ smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "This day has been a dream come true."

"I'm still not even convinced it's not a dream," Emily replied, flinching when JJ pinched her on the side. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Just to let you know you're not dreaming," JJ said, holding back laughter, as Emily shook her head before pulling her in for a kiss.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love._

"Do you think it will always be like this?" JJ asked, sighing as she lay her head on Emily's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…I mean do you think it will always feel like this?" JJ did her best to explain. "Do you think we'll always be this in love? Because I…I don't think I've ever felt anything like this before."

"Me either," Emily smiled, rubbing her thumb along JJ's back. "But I think this is just the beginning Baby. It's only going to get better from here."

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

 _But I will never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong._

"JJ and Emily would like to invite their guests to join them on the dance floor," Rossi announced from the front of the room. "So please, find a loved one and join our happy couple."

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue._

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love._

Watching as Rossi dragged Elizabeth to the dance floor, followed by Morgan and Garcia, Alex and Spencer and JJ's parents, it wasn't long until the floor was filled with couples, making JJ smile. "You know we're pretty lucky," she said. "Having all these people here with us. Our friends…our family…our kids."

"They're all pretty great," Emily agreed, kissing the top of JJ's head. "I've never felt luckier than I do today."

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret._

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

"I know I've said this more times than I can count today, but I really do love you, you know," Emily said, kissing JJ when she looked up from her shoulder. "You make me so happy Jennifer. So, so happy."

Smiling, JJ leaned up for another kiss, sighing when they pulled apart. "Likewise."

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do._

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _To make you feel my love._

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

 **THE SONG IS "MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE" BY ADELE, which probably wasn't even out when this story technically takes place but frankly I don't care because I love the song!** **J**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the final chapter of this story! It's a pretty short one, but I just wanted to finish up this love-fest of a story with a sweet chapter that wraps things up.**

 **And now I must give you all some news that I hope you won't be too upset about. I've been spending a lot of time thinking and brainstorming about where I want to go with this story, and I feel like I've hit a bit of a block, which is why I need to take a bit of a break. I love writing this series. And I love all of you who have been following it, but because I want to write good stories, I need to take a step back for a while until I get some inspiration.**

 **HOWEVER, I do not intend to stop writing. I have some ideas for a story with a different Fandom (Rizzoli and Isles anyone?) and I was also thinking of writing some oneshots (probably Emily/JJ, possibly others). So I will still be writing and I hope you all will still be reading. I promise I will return to this series! I'm definitely not done with it yet! I just need to take some time!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 11**

With much begging, and promises that nothing but sleeping would happen Emily and JJ had eventually agreed that Spencer could spend the night with Alex since the house would be full with JJ's family anyways. After a night full of dancing, eating and simply enjoying themselves they had gone home with JJ's parents and almost immediately fell asleep; simply exhausted from the big day they had.

Opening her eyes late the next morning, the first thing Alex became aware of was the arms wrapped tightly, around her waist. Stretching as best she could, the teen eventually turned over in order to face her girlfriend, smiling at the sight of Spencer still sleeping with a rather dreamy look on her face. Unable to resist, Alex leant forward first placing a kiss on the tip of Spencer's nose before moving to her lips.

"Mmmm morning," Spencer mumbled sleepily, peeking open her eyes and smiling as she found Alex watching her with a big smile on her face. "You look happy this morning," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"I am happy," Alex replied with a shrug. "Yesterday was amazing and I got to wake up in your arms. What more could I ask for?"

"I'm not sure," Spencer said, biting her lip in order to hold back a grin. "Maybe this," she added before leaning forward and capturing Alex's lips with hers, Alex immediately deepening the kiss as Spencer pulled her closer. "Mmm I love you," Spencer sighed when air became an issue and they were forced to pull a part.

"I love you too," Alex replied, placing another, much more chaste kiss on the taller brunette's lips before pulling back, biting her lip in thought.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, recognizing her girlfriend's worry as she ran a hand through Alex's hair comfortingly.

"I just…I'm….I…." Alex attempted to begin but unsure of where to start, taking a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. "Sometimes I want you so bad it scares me," she eventually admitted, the words coming out rather rushed as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Oooooo…kay," Spencer replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion, watching as Alex continued to struggle. "Lex I'm sorry I just…I don't really understand."

"I want you Spence," Alex repeated, taking Spencer's hands from around her waist so she could hold them in front of her. "I want you like all the time. I want to be near you, I want to hold you, I want to kiss you and…" She hesitated. "And sometimes when I'm kissing you I…I want so much more. But I'm not ready for that and I'm just scared because I don't know what you're thinking and it's all so confusing and it makes me nervous and…" She continued until she was cut off by Spencer's lips on hers.

"Alex," Spencer said when she pulled away, smiling. "You are absolutely amazing. Do you know that?" She asked, receiving a confused look from Alex in reply. "I love you okay? I love you so much and I want you too. I want you all the time. When I'm not with you I'm counting down the minutes until I see you again and it scares me how much I need you all the time," she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "And as much as I love you and as much as I want you, I'm not ready for that either."

"You're not?" Alex asked, surprised.

"No," Spencer shook her head. "Sex is a big deal for me and I hope it's a big deal for you too," she said as Alex nodded her agreement. "I have no doubt that I want my first time to be with you Lex. I hope that one day we'll be able to share that moment together but I want it to be special. And I want it to be when we're both ready. So stop freaking out okay?"

"Okay," Alex replied, laughing in relief as she leant her forehead against Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm such a dork."

"Don't be," Spencer chuckled. "I think it's cute. Hey look at me," she said, placing a finger under Alex's chin and tilting her head up so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex nodded understandingly, unable to hold back a smile.

"Good," Spencer grinned. "Now can I kiss you?"

"You better," Alex laughed, grabbing Spencer by the shirt and pulling her in, both grinning when their lips finally met.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hello. We're home," Emily called as she entered the house Sunday afternoon with JJ on her arm, the newly married couple returning from their night spent at the wedding house. "Where is everybody?"

"Aunt Emily! Aunt JJ!" Lily was the first to make it to the entryway, the little blonde immediately jumping into JJ's arms. "I missed you guys!" She said as she wrapped her arms and legs around JJ.

"We missed you too sweetheart," JJ replied, kissing the little blonde's forehead as Emily leant in to do the same.

"Moms, you're home," Alex called as she came around the corner, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "Did you guys have a nice night? Actually wait don't even answer that," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I second that," Adam said as he came from the kitchen followed closely by Sara who had Henry in her arms. "I don't want to hear anything about how my baby sister spent her wedding night."

"Don't worry I won't be sharing," JJ replied as she put Lily back down on the ground in order to take Henry from Sara, sharing a knowing smile with Emily; both women thinking about how they spent their evening and the early hours of the morning. "Hi Henry. Oh Mommy and I missed you and your sister. Yes we did," she said, covering the little boy's face with kisses, before reaching out for Alex. "Where's Spencer?"

"She went home," Alex replied, leaning into JJ's side. "She wanted to give me some time to hang out with everyone before they had to leave."

"When are you guys leaving?" Emily asked as she stole Henry from JJ's arms, wanting to give the little boy her own kisses.

"In a couple hours I think," Adam replied, leading the group into the family room. "Mom and Dad are upstairs finishing up their packing."

"Man I'm not ready for you guys to leave yet," JJ said, grabbing Lily around the waist before plopping down on the couch. "I don't want this weekend to be over. I wish it could last forever."

"Don't we all," Sara laughed. "Yesterday was beautiful. You two looked so gorgeous and everything just went so perfectly. You both must be pretty happy."

"Thrilled actually," Emily nodded, putting an arm around Alex as she sat next to her on the couch, still holding Henry in her other arm. "Everything turned out exactly how we hoped it would. Thank you again for all of your help Sara. We couldn't have done it without you."

"It was my pleasure. I was happy to help," Sara replied. "We're so happy for you two you know."

"Yeah we're happy to have you as an official member of the family now Emily," Adam grinned.

"I wouldn't trust that smile," JJ warned her. "It usually means he's up to no good."

"Aw don't worry I would never give Emily a hard time," Adam said, his tone sounding a little too innocent making it difficult to believe him.

"Somehow I don't believe you," Emily laughed. "But don't worry Jen. I can handle myself," she smiled as Adam nodded approvingly, knowing he was going to enjoy having another little sister to mess with.

"So how are you two feeling today anyways?" Adam asked, deciding to change the subject for now. "Feel any different then you did yesterday morning?"

"Well I feel happier, which I really didn't think was possible," Emily replied, smiling as JJ 'awwwed' lovingly. "But as for the being married part, it doesn't feel all that different then before the wedding."

"Probably because you two were practically already married," Alex said. "But I'm happier too. Just in case anyone was wondering."

"Glad to hear it," Emily laughed, kissing the top of the teen's head.

"Me too," JJ agreed with a smile, sighing as she leaned back, holding Lily close as she was overcome with the happiness surrounding her. "Me too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Kid, get down here," Emily called later that night, after everyone was gone, hearing Alex coming out of her bathroom.

"What's up?" Alex asked, poking her head in her mothers' bedroom to find both women sitting in their bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Come in here," Emily said, patting the spot between her and JJ. "Sit with us for a while. We miss you."

Laughing Alex made her way into the room, crawling into the middle of the bed where JJ immediately put her arm around her. "How could you possibly miss me? I've been with you guys all day. I was with you all day yesterday." She asked.

"That's true, but there were also a lot of other people here then," JJ replied. "We haven't gotten any time with just you in a while."

"So we missed you," Emily said. "So just humour your Mommies and pretend like you missed us too," she added, making Alex laugh. "Did the girls have a nice time yesterday?"

"They loved it," Alex nodded. "You should have heard Olivia. She went on and on about how nice everything was the whole ride home," she laughed. "She also told me to tell you that you both looked hot. I believe she also referred to you both as 'total babes'."

"Well that's nice to hear," JJ laughed, shaking her head. "What about Spencer? Did she have a good time? You two looked pretty happy dancing together."

"She had a great time," Alex smiled. "We both did."

"Good," Emily replied, reaching out and taking Alex's hand in hers. "You know Lex, I'm so happy you were here for all of this," she added, squeezing the teen's hand. "You have no idea how much it means to me that I have been able to share all of this with you."

"It means a lot to me too Mom," Alex replied. "Yesterday was just…it was perfect. And I love you both so much. I can't even describe how happy I am and honestly…I didn't know I could be this happy after well after everything," she confessed. "So thank you…both of you for just….well for everything. I'm so glad you're my Moms."


End file.
